Mi dulce tormento
by Lily de Wakabayashi
Summary: Tres amigas, tres amigos, una boda y un viaje en busca del posible amor verdadero... Taro x Alisse, Genzo x Lily y Ken x Paola.
1. ¿Conoces a Alisse Farfán?

**Mi Dulce Tormento. **

**Capítulo 1.- ¿Conoces a Alisse Farfán?**

_¿Quién es Alisse Farfán?_

_Es una chica grandiosa.- dijeron algunos._

_Un verdadero bombón.- dijeron otros._

_Una auténtica mala onda.- dijeron algunos más._

_De pronto, un chico pidió la palabra y se sentó frente a la cámara._

_Bueno, Alisse es todo eso que dicen, y mucho más.- dijo.- Es una gran mujer, muy dulce cuando quiere, pero, ¡ay! Pobre de ti si ya decidió mandarte a la goma. A la chica no le gusta el compromiso, pero ya verán, algún día se le va a acabar la suerte y se va a topar con alguien que la deje plantada como ella me dejó a mí..._

_Detrás del muchacho, varios gritaron "¡Ardido!", mientras que otros más le aplaudieron. _

_Quizás es imposible el definir como es esta chica..._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Una chica caminaba por las calles de París, Francia. Sus ojos café verdoso estaban cubiertos por unas gafas oscuras y taconeaba por la calle al ritmo de la canción de "Matador", de los Fabulosos Cadillacs.

¿Hola?.- ella contestó su teléfono, sin dejar de bailar.

¿Qué tal, mi amiga?.- la saludó una mujer de acento extranjero.- ¿Ya saliste del trabajo?

¿Cuál trabajo?.- preguntó la joven.- ¿A eso le llamas trabajo?

Pues no es comer espárragos, eso es seguro.- replicó la otra.

Quizás no. ¿Qué tal el tuyo?

Ah, ya sabes, cortar aquí y cortar allá. ¿En dónde estás?

Pasando por el Arco del Triunfo.- respondió la primera chica.

Pues espérame, que allá voy.- dijo la segunda muchacha.

Ambas se encontraron frente al Arco del Triunfo y se pusieron a bailar.

Los Fabulosos Cadillacs.- rió Lily Del Valle, mexicana de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos negros.

No los cambio por nada.- respondió Alisse Farfán, la chica chilena de ojos café verdoso y gafas oscuras.- ¿Qué se te antoja cenar el día de hoy?

Cualquier cosa decente.- respondió Lily.- Y hablando de decencia... ¿Qué vamos a hacer con Paolita?

¿Ahora que hizo ese dulce angelito?.- cuestionó Alisse.

Angelito mis cal... cetines.- replicó Lily.- Otra vez vi a otro de sus monigotes desnudo en el baño.

No me digas...

Sí te digo...

¿Y estaba bueno?

Eso es lo de menos.- Lily frunció la nariz.- El caso es que ya me harté de encontrarme a sus galanes desnudos en el baño. Está bien que seamos libres de pensamiento, pero ella se pasa...

Naa, no es para tanto.- replicó Alisse.

¿Qué no?.- se bufó Lily.- Tú no eres la que tiene que aguantar ver miserias...

Pues regrésasela tú.- rió Alisse.

Perdona, pero yo no llevaré jamás a mis galanes al depa.- bufó Lily.- No mezclo el placer con la amistad.

Entonces habla con Paola y dile que ya te hartaste de ver a su patéticos novios on sus patéticas miserias.- aconsejó Alisse, aun riendo.

Sin embargo, cuando Lily ya se había decidido a decirle todo a Paola, las chicas llegaron al departamento que compartían y vieron que una mujer joven de ascendencia germano-japonesa y cabello negro y ojos verdes estaba sentada en el sillón de la sala, comiendo un plato enorme lleno de helado hasta rebosar.

¿Qué pasó, Paola?.- preguntó Alisse, preocupada.

Karl me dejó.- bufó Paola.- ¡Me dejó! El muy tarado...

¿En serio?.- se sorprendió Lily.- ¿Por qué?

Porque al idiota le gustó más Katrina.- gruñó Paola.- ¿Qué le vio a esa sosa?

Ay, no...

Lily y Alisse se sentaron a un lado de su amiga, para tratar de consolarla. Paola despotricó una y otra vez contra el rubio alemán pretencioso que la había cambiado por una rusa cualquiera. Al final, tanto Alisse como Lily comían helado del plato que tenía Paola.

Necesitas salir.- comentó Lily, pensativa.

¿Qué? ¿Estás loca?.- exclamó Paola.- No tengo ganas ni de asomarme a la ventana.

Cuando uno está deprimida por culpa de un hombre, lo mejor es desquitarse conociendo a otros hombres.- replicó Alisse.- Vamos al Molino Rojo.

¿A bailar como cabareteras o qué?.- cuestionó Paola.- Ese antro es de lo más...

Sí, lo sabemos, pero es ahí a donde te puedes encontrar a los mejores.- cortó Lily.- Anda, vamos, te vas a sentir mejor.

Paola siguió refunfuñando y gruñendo, pero aun así Alisse y Lily la obligaron a cambiarse de ropa para salir a bailar. En el ya mencionado antro, las dos segundas se divertían de lo lindo, pro Paola estaba enfurruñada. En una pausa, Lily se sentó a un lado de Paola en el sillón en donde ella estaba sentada.

Yo no sé que hago aquí, no encajo en sitios como éste.- musitó Paola.

Ay, vamos, si quisieras podrías ligarte a uno bueno.- dijo Lily.

No, gracias.

No seas aguada.- dijo Alisse, dejándose caer a un lado de Paola.

Frente a ellas pasó un hombre joven y apuesto, al que Lily siguió con los ojos.

Bueno, mientras tú lo piensas, yo iré a ver qué me encuentro.- Lily se paró para irse detrás del hombre.- Ahí se ven.

Se pasa de descarada... .- gruñó Paola.

O de lista.- rió Alisse.

Un par de muchachos pasaron frente a ellas. Los dos eran muy guapos, pero se notaba que eran extranjeros.

Mira, ésos dos vienen solos.- comentó Alisse.- Podrías agarrarte a uno.

Y antes de que Paola pudiera decir ni pío, Alisse la jaló y la empujó contra uno de los muchachos. Paola se estrelló contra el más alto de los jóvenes, el cual era moreno de cabello negro y ojos oscuros.

Perdón.- musitó Paola, sosteniéndose contra el muchacho.

No hay de qué.- sonrió el joven, tomando a la chica por los brazos.

Pero cuando ambos se miraron a los ojos, las sonrisas se les borraron de los rostros. Paola y el joven se separaron tan rápido que hicieron pensar que cada uno tenía ácido en las manos.

Vámonos, Misaki.- dijo el joven, frunciendo el entrecejo.

¿Qué te pasa?.- gruñó Alisse.- ¿Mi amiga no es lo suficientemente buena para ti?

Vamonos, Alisse.- pidió Paola.- No te molestes.

Ah, no, si no te considera buena para él, que lo diga.- insistió la chilena.

No, Farfán, ya déjalo.- pidió Paola, mirando al hombre con rechazo.

A mí me parece que a tu amiga tampoco le parece bien mi amigo.- intervino el otro muchacho, de cabello claro y ojos oscuros.

¿Y a ti quién te mete?.- Alisse miró fijamente al metiche.

Pues es que te quejas porque según tú, mi amigo despreció a tu amiga, pero ella tampoco se ve tan feliz.- replicó el muchacho.

Insisto, ¿quién te mete?

Deja de molestar a mi amigo.

¿Molestar? ¿Quién lo molesta?.- se indignó Alisse.- Yo solo quiero que mi amiga le haga un favor a tu amigo...

Paola y el primer hombre se miraron y después elevaron sus ojos al cielo. Paola se encogió de hombros y se marchó, mientras que el otro hizo lo mismo.

Eres muy gruñona.- dijo el hombre.

Y tú, muy payaso.- gruñó Alisse.

Bueno, como quieras.- bufó el muchacho.- Me voy, no tengo mucho tiempo como para perderlos contigo.

Pues lo mismo digo.- Alisse le mostró la lengua.- Payaso.

La chilena se dio la vuelta y echó a andar, refunfuñando.

¿Te diste cuenta?.- protestó Alisse, creyendo que Paola seguía con ella.- ¡Qué tarado!

Pero ella se dio cuenta de que su amiga la había dejado sola. Mientras tanto, el joven con el que Alisse había discutido se reencontró con su amigo.

¿Te deshiciste de ella, Misaki?.- preguntó el amigo, sonriendo con malicia.

Es tanto tonta.- gruñó Taro Misaki.- ¡Y rezongona!

Tal y como te gustan.- rió el joven.

Ya cállate, Wakabayashi.- bufó Taro.- ¿Qué tal que se hubiera peleado contigo?

La hubiera corrido en un dos por tres.- replicó Genzo Wakabayashi.- No me hubiera puesto a discutir con ella si soy un metiche o no.

Bah.- gruñó Taro.

Frente a ellos, Lily pasó bailando muy sensualmente con el hombre que ya había visto al principio, y Genzo la siguió con la mirada.

¿Tu nueva conquista?.- se mofó Misaki.

Es sexy.- admitió Genzo, mirando a Lily de arriba abajo.

Ya te la ganaron.- comentó Taro, viendo que el tipo con el que Lily bailaba de vez en cuando ponía sus manos en las caderas.

¡Ja!.- rió Genzo.- ¿Crees que él me duraría?

Taro sonrió y le dio un sorbo a su bebida y suspiró. Él no sabía qué rayos estaba haciendo ahí, él debería estar en otro lugar, con otra persona... Pero por alguna razón, Misaki se sentía más a gusto ahí...

Mientras tanto, Paola se fue a esconder a uno de los privados del antro. De pronto, un joven de largo y greñudo cabello negro apareció y, al verla, sonrió.

¿Te diviertes?.- preguntó él, sentándose a un lado de Paola.

¡Ken!.- exclamó ella.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

Vine con tu pri... .- comenzó a decir Ken Wakashimazu, pero fue interrumpido bruscamente por Paola.

Ni se te ocurra decirlo en voz alta.- amenazó ella.- ¡Quemas mi reputación!

Me da gusto ver que no has cambiado nada, Paola.- rió Ken.- ¿Qué haces tú aquí? Tú no acostumbras a venir a estos lugares.

La culpa la tiene Karl.- musitó Paola.- Ese tarado...

¿Qué te hizo ese alemán pretencioso esta vez?.- quiso saber Ken.

Paola comenzó a contarle todo a Ken. Ellos dos eran amigos desde hace tiempo, de manera que se tenían mucha confianza.

Pues déjame te digo que se Schneider es un idiota.- dijo Ken, después de escuchar la historia.- Solo un estúpido dejaría a una chica como tú...

Paola sonrió. Ni ella ni él supieron en qué momento comenzaron a besarse, ahí, en ese sillón privado...

Lily se cansó de bailar por un momento y fue a buscar una bebida. Alisse la miró con cara de mal humor.

¿Qué pasa?.- preguntó Lily.

Nada, me topé con un tardado.- gruñó Alisse.- ¡Y lo peor del caso es que Paola me dejó hablando sola!

Uhm, debió de haber visto algo interesante.- comentó Lily.- Vamos a buscarla.

No quiero distraerte de tu conquista.- replicó Alisse.

Naaa, no es gran cosa.

Después de no mucho buscar, Alisse vio a Paola besándose con Ken en el sillón. La chilena, con la boca abierta, jaló a Lily por la manga de su blusa negra.

¿Ya viste eso?.- musitó Alisse, perpleja.

¡Guácala!.- Lily hizo gesto de disgusto.- Paola debe estar muy desesperada como para besarse con ese tipo con facha de lavacoches. ¡Qué espanto!

¡Qué mala eres!.- Alisse se rió con muchas ganas.

El galán de Lily fue a buscarla, pero ella dudó en ir. No quería dejar a Alisse sola.

Ve.- dijo la chilena a su amiga.- Sé feliz.

Lily no lo pensó dos veces y se fue con el muchacho. Alisse optó por irse a sentar a la barra. Misaki la vio y se sintió algo culpable.

¿Te gusta el vodka?.- preguntó Taro, con la primera pregunta idiota que le llegó a la mente.

No lo he probado.- Alisse se encogió de hombros, sin mirarlo.- ¿Se te ofrece algo? ¿No tienes a otro amigo al cual defender?

Vaya que eres rencorosa.- rió Misaki.- Pobres de los chicos que salgan contigo.

¿Qué tratas de decir?.- cuestionó Alisse.

Que siempre actúas a la defensiva.- respondió Taro.- Cada vez que un hombre hace el intento de acercarse a ti, te comportas como si te hubieran faltado al respeto.

Eso no es cierto.- protestó Alisse.

Claro que lo es.- insistió Misaki.- Lo peor del caso es que en tu intento de alejarte, puedes parecer odiosa.

¿Quién te crees que eres para hablarme de esa manera?.- Alisse ya estaba muy enojada.

Solo alguien que quiere entablar conversación contigo.- contestó Taro, esbozando una sonrisa dulce.

Y esa sonrisa desarmó a Alisse. El muchacho se veía muy agradable...

Déjame empezar de nuevo.- pidió Taro, extendiendo la mano.- Hola, soy Taro Misaki. mucho gusto.

Alisse Farfán.- la chilena lo dudó unos segundos antes de aceptar el saludo.

Ambos se sonrieron. Y entre los dos se estableció una conexión.

**Notas:**

Este loco fic está basado en la loca película de "The swettest thing".

Los personajes de Captain Tsubasa son creación y pertenecen a Yoichi Takahashi y Shueisha.

Alisse Farfán es un personaje creado por Alisse.

Paola Wakabayashi es un personaje creado por Tsuki.

Lily Del Valle es un personaje creado por Lily de Wakabayashi.

Este fic va dedicado a Liss y a Xime, gracias por su amistad, y más que nada, por aguantarme


	2. En el camino de la mentira

**Capítulo 2.- En el camino de la mentira.**

Taro Misaki estaba inexplicablemente feliz, y no sabía por qué. Bueno, sí lo sabía, pero no lo quería decir...

El motivo, se llamaba Alisse Farfán. Había conocido a la chica apenas un día antes, pero ya le gustaba, y eso era un problema... La noche anterior en el bar, después de charlar un rato, Taro invitó a Alisse a bailar.

¿Quieres bailar con alguien que resulta odiosa?.- preguntó Alisse, riendo.

Podría aguantarme.- sonrió Taro, bromeando.

Qué simpático.

Yo siempre.

Sin embargo, Alisse había aceptado la proposición de Taro y al poco rato ambos se encontraban incendiando la pista de baile. Era increíble, Misaki se veía muy dulce pero vaya que sabía como moverse en la pista. El joven causaba sensación y la admiración de las chicas que estaban junto a él. Alisse por un momento se sintió feliz de saber que ella estaba con él.

Oye, Misaki, sé que estás feliz de la vida y no quiero interrumpirte, pero será mejor que nos vayamos.- el amigo de Taro llegó a interrumpirlos después de un buen rato.

¿Algún problema?.- quiso saber él.

Wakashimazu se ha marchado, y algo me dice que voy a matarlo.- Genzo frunció el entrecejo.

Bueno, pues ve y mátalo.- replicó Taro.- ¿No necesitas ayuda o sí?

Ya es tarde, y van a estar preguntando por ti.- contradijo Genzo.

Ya, entendí.- Misaki puso cara de "cállate o te rompo la cara".

¿Qué, tu amigo tiene a otra qué rechazar?.- se burló Alisse.

Ah, la encantadora chica de hace rato.- bufó Genzo.- Creí que dijiste que era odiosa, Misaki.

Sí, lo dije.- Taro frunció el entrecejo, tenía ganas de colgar a Wakabayashi.- Pero estaba en un error. Alisse es increíble.

La chilena se puso colorada, pero el portero frunció el entrecejo. Dio la impresión de qu iba a decir algo, pero se contuvo.

Vámonos, Misaki.- repitió Genzo.- Ahora.

Ya, amargado.- suspiró Taro.- No dejas ni que me divierta un rato...

Ya fue suficiente diversión por hoy.- replicó Wakabayashi.- No se ofenda, señorita.

No lo hago.- Alisse decidió que Genzo era un tarado.

Genzo divisó algo a lo lejos y se distrajo. Misaki siguió su mirada y vio a Lily charlando con su galán de esa noche. Taro le vio a su amigo toda la intención pintada en el rostro.

Misaki, te veo afuera.- dijo Genzo.- Voy a buscar a Wakashimazu.

Sí, claro.- sonrió Taro.- Diviértete.

Wakabayashi se fue tras Lily, la cual ya había salido del antro con su galán. Misaki miró entonces a Alisse con cara de disculpa.

Lo siento.- se disculpó.- Wakabayashi suele ser algo... Eh...

¿Idiota?.- aventuró Alisse.

Sí, a veces.- rió Taro.- Se va a casar, y creo que eso lo tiene algo perturbado...

¿Se va a casar?.- se sorprendió Alisse.- Pobre de la tonta que caiga con él.

(¡Ouch! Golpe bajo, Farfán XD).

Sí, bueno.- Taro soltó una carcajada.- Como sea, se va a casar pronto, en Marsella. Y bueno, si quieres ir...

¿Ir a la boda de tu amigo?.- cuestionó Alisse.- ¿Yo sola?

Bueno, puedes ir conmigo.- Misaki sonrió pícaramente.- Si te interesa y no tienes nada mejor que hacer claro... La boda será en la catedral, este próximo sábado.

Ya.- asintió Alisse.- Bueno, no sé, tendría que pensarlo...

Misaki.- Ken llegó en esos momentos.- ¿Has visto a Wakabayashi?

Fue a buscarte.- respondió Taro.

Me lo imaginaba... .- suspiró el greñudo lavacoches.- Algo me dice que me va a querer matar...

Misaki entendió que algo no andaba bien ahí, así que no le quedó más remedio que irse con su amigo.

Bueno, nos vemos.- sonrió Taro.- Espero que sea pronto.

Yo también lo espero.- rió Alisse.

Taro le guiñó el ojo y se fue con Ken. Después de un rato, los dos jóvenes se toparon con Wakabayashi, el cual estaba doblemente enojado, primero por lo que aparentemente Ken había hecho con su prima y segundo porque Lily se le había escapado al portero. Sea como fuere, Misaki había pasado un muy buen rato, y eso había sido gracias a Alisse Farfán.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lily estaba enfurrruñada. Paola lo había vuelto a hacer de las suyas y había llevado a otro hombre al departamento. Y aunque esa vez no hicieron ruido, Lily estaba enojada porque el sujeto en cuestión se había acabado el agua caliente al bañarse.

"Devuélvele el golpe", había sido, más o menos, el consejo de Alisse, y Lily supo cuál era la manera correcta de regresarle la jugada a Paola... A su amiga se le quitarían las ganas de dejar salir desnudos a sus novios.

Paola estaba sirviéndole café a su invitado, un tanto molesta. De buena gana, le habría echado cianuro en vez de azúcar, lástima que no tenía cianuro.

Te pasaste, de verdad.- gruñó el joven, el cual traía puesta una gorra roja.

¿Por qué?.- protestó Paola.- Ya soy adulta y me sé cuidar sola, ¿sabes?

Eso no lo parece.- negó el hombre, el cual no era otro que Genzo.- ¿Te imaginas lo que pudo haber sucedido?

Bah, no exageres.- replicó Paola.- Hablas como si hubiera hecho algo tremendamente peligroso.

Primero Schneider, después Wakashimazu.- insistió Genzo.- ¿En qué rayos estás pensando? ¿No tuviste suficiente con lo que Schneider te hizo?

Precisamente porque Karl se comportó como idiota fue que hice lo que hice.- replicó Paola.- Además, ya te dije. ¿A ti que te importa? Es mi vida.

Sí, pero tú eres mi... .- comenzó a decir el muchacho, pero se interrumpió bruscamente.

Paola se dio cuenta de que Genzo se había quedado con la boca abierta. Ella volteó a ver lo que tanto le había llamado la atención a su compañero y se dio cuenta de que Lily había salido de su habitación, completamente desnuda...

¡Lily!.- gritó Paola, escandalizada.- ¿Qué crees que haces?

¿Qué creo que hago de qué?.- replicó la mexicana, sin una pizca de vergüenza.

Lily llegó a la cocina y abrió la puerta del refrigerador, sacó una botella de jugo y se sirvió un poco en un vaso. Genzo no le podía quitar la mirada de encima.

¿Te has dado cuenta de que se te olvidó ponerte la ropa?.- Paola ya estaba colorada de la vergüenza.

Sí, ¿y qué tiene eso de malo?.- Lily se encogió de hombros.- Estoy en mi departamento. Puedo andar como quiero, ¿no?

Eso es cierto.- musitó Genzo.

Paola le lanzó una mirada de reproche. Lily se tomó el jugo con toda la calma del mundo y después lavó el vaso y volvió a su habitación. Genzo de plano ya no podía articular palabra, se le había secado la boca.

No sabía que vivías con tan buenas compañeras.- murmuró él, una vez que Lily cerró la puerta del cuarto.

Qué gracioso.- gruñó Paola.- Pervertido. ¿Por qué no cerraste los ojos?

No se me ocurrió.- Genzo estaba colorado a más no poder.

Mira tú.- gruñó Paola.- Tengo que hablar con esa mujer...

¿Y cómo se llama, por cierto?.- Genzo quiso sonar desinteresado, pero eso ya resultaba imposible.

¿Lady Godiva?.- gruñó Paola.- Pues no te lo diré.

¿Por qué no?.- protestó Genzo.

Porque muy seguramente, la quieres para que sea otra de tus conquistas.- gruñó Paola.

Ah, entonces tú sí puedes andar con mis amigos pero yo no puedo salir con las tuyas.- protestó Genzo.

Bah, Ken ni siquiera es tu amigo.- replicó Paola.

Así pues, mientras estos dos discutían, Lily en su habitación cantaba victoria. Le había dado a Paola una lección que no olvidaría, al salir desnuda frente a su nueva conquista le estaba dando a entender que si no cuidaba más a sus novios, los correría del departamento por las buenas o por las malas.

El único problema era que Genzo no era la nueva conquista de Paola, aunque Lily no habría de saberlo sino hasta después...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Alisse estaba en un balcón en una mansión enorme y lujosa que tenía vista hacia la Torre Eiffel. La chica usaba un vaporoso camisón de encaje, y un hombre musculoso y sin camisa llegó a abrazarla por detrás (jajaja, me paso XD). _

_¿Por qué te levantaste, mi amor?.- preguntó Taro, besándola fugazmente en el cuello._

_Quería tomar un poco de aire fresco.- sonrió Alisse, dejándose querer por Misaki._

_¿Para qué quieres aire fresco? Mis besos son lo único que necesitas.- replicó Taro.- Te daré tanto amor que no necesitarás de ninguna otra cosa..._

_¿No te has cansado?.- preguntó ella.- Tuvimos una larga noche..._

_Nunca me cansaría de amarte, querida.- replicó Taro.- Seré tu amante insaciable..._

_(Jajaja, qué jalada de la neurona XD)._

_Alisse se dio la vuelta y besó a Taro en la boca. Él la abrazó por la cintura y le acarició la espalda._

_Vamos nuevamente a la cama.- murmuró Taro.- Después de eso, te llevaré a comer pastel sin calorías._

_Ésos saben horrible.- gruñó Alisse._

_Los que yo te preparé, no.- replicó Taro.- Hice que le pusieran sabor sin calorías, solo para ti._

_¿En verdad hiciste eso?_

_Sí. Todo por mi amor..._

_Alisse y Taro se volvieron a besar y se dejaron caer sobre la cama..._

La alarma del reloj sonó, y Alisse se despertó, sobresaltada. Al parecer, todo había sido un sueño... Un tanto desilusionada y muy sorprendida, ella suspiró.

De que tengo sueños idiotas, los tengo.- musitó Alisse.

Pero la cuestión estaba en: ¿Por qué había soñado eso ella? Taro le había agradado mucho, al principio había pensado que era un baboso cualquiera, pero después que lo conoció se dio cuenta de que era un muchacho muy simpático y muy dulce...

Deja pensar idioteces, Farfán.- se reprochó Alisse.- Solo fue un encuentro de una noche, ¿qué te dice que vas a volverlo a ver?

Y sin embargo, Taro le había dado una pista. Su amigo iba a casarse en Marsella en unos cuantos días, en la catedral, lo que abría una posibilidad de volverlo a ver... Aunque quizás Misaki lo dijo solo por compromiso...

Bueno, no lo sabré si no lo intento.- comentó Alisse, en voz alta.

Sin embargo, ella sabía muy bien que no se animaría a ir hasta Marsella solo para volver a ver a un hombre...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ken y Taro estaban desayunando pizza (hombres tenían que ser) cuando Genzo hizo acto de presencia. El portero traía una cara de baboso que no podía con ella.

¿Quieres pizza?.- invitó Taro.

No, gracias.- negó Genzo.- No tengo hambre.

Taro y Ken se miraron el uno al otro, sorprendidos. A Wakabayashi le encantaba la pizza.

¿Te sientes bien?.- preguntó Ken.

No lo sé.- admitió Genzo.- Tuve la visión más hermosa que he visto en mi vida...

¿De qué hablas?.- quiso saber Misaki.

De nada.- Genzo pareció volver a la realidad.

¿Ya no tienes ganas de matarme?.- aventuró Ken.

Pues, realmente sí.- respondió Genzo.- Pero creo que hoy no lo haré...

En serio, ¿qué fue lo que te pasó, Wakabayashi?.- Taro no salía de su asombro.

Nada que les importe.- replicó Genzo.- En fin...

Después de un rato, Genzo se sentó a comer pizza, aunque seguía distraído. Parecía estar en otro mundo...

Como sea.- gruñó Ken.- ¿Ya estás listo para el sábado, Misaki?

No realmente.- admitió Taro.- Pero creo que eso es lo de menos...

Eso, amigo, es lo de más.- replicó Genzo, volviendo a la Tierra.- No vas a ir a comprar camotes, te vas a...

Ya sé, no me lo digas.- cortó Taro, de mal humor.- Es que siento que pasó muy rápido el tiempo, es todo.

¿Esperabas que ese día no llegara nunca?.- cuestionó Ken.

No es eso, es solo que... .- Taro no pudo decir nada coherente o que no sonara tan desgraciado.

Bueno, pues aun estás a tiempo de arrepentirte.- comentó Genzo.

No es para tanto.- negó Misaki.- Eso creo...

Ninguno de los tres dijo nada por un buen rato. Genzo miró a Ken y por un momento recordó lo que él había hecho.

Por cierto, aun tenemos pendiente lo que le hiciste a Paola.- gruñó Genzo.

Ah, ya lo recordaste.- suspiró Ken.- ¿No puedes volver a recordar lo que viste antes de llegar aquí y que te tiene en otro mundo?

Ah, no sería mala idea, pero de cualquier manera, debo proteger a Paola.- replicó Genzo.

Hablas como si la hubiera secuestrado o planeara hacerlo.- gruñó Ken.

Taro suspiró, perdido en sus propios pensamientos. Una vez más, pensó a Alisse y se preguntó si algún día la volvería a ver...

Lo que sí, parte de él se sintió mal, porque terminó por darle una mentira, una gran mentira, a la chica a la que había conocido un día antes. Sin embargo, hasta cierto punto la mentira estaba justificada, aunque Misaki no se sintió conforme con esa explicación. Por un momento, Taro pensó en Azumi Hayakawa, mujer a la que se suponía que él amaba.

Sin embargo, si eso era cierto, ¿por qué demonios Taro no podía dejar de pensar en Alisse?

**Notas:**

Jajaja, como que en los últimos fics, a Genzo le ha dado por conocer a Lily sin ropa desde el comienzo XD.


	3. Casualidades

**Capítulo 3. Casualidades. **

Alisse tomó una botella de shampo y la echó a la canasta que traía en las manos. Lily no dejaba de parlotear, al tiempo que buscaba su esencia favorita para el shampo.

¿Entonces piensas ir?.- preguntó la mexicana.

¿Ir a donde?.- cuestionó Alisse, distraída.

Pues a Marsella, ¿a dónde más?.- Lily puso cara de "hello con tu hello".

¿A Marsella?.- Alisse fingió demencia.- No tengo a que ir.

Ay, por favor, te mueres de ganas de ir a la boda del mejor amigo del tipo con el que te topaste ayer.- replicó Lily.

Eso no es cierto.- mintió Alisse.- Solo lo comenté por...

Por curiosidad, sí claro.- la interrumpió Lily.- Ese cuento me lo se muy bien. Si hiciste el comentario es porque consideraste la posibilidad de ir, y no me digas que no.

Ah, claro.- protestó Alisse.- ¿Y qué digo al llegar? ¿Vengo como invitada de Taro Misaki? Me van a mandar al cuerno.

Con que se llama Taro Misaki, ¿eh?.- Lily sonrió con picardía.

¿Qué tiene eso que ver?

Nada, nada.- Lily rió con muchas ganas.- Oh, Tarito, déjame caer en tus brazos...

Cállate.- Alisse se puso colorada.

Ay, Liss, eres taaan predecible.- Lily no podía dejar de reírse.- Te gusta, no lo niegues.

Las chicas caminaban por la sección de frutas y verduras del supermercado. Alisse tomó una manzana verde y la olió.

No soy predecible.- gruñó Alisse.- Ni te hubiera dicho nada...

Ya, no es para tanto.- Lily no podía dejar de reírse.- Como sea, ¿vamos a ir o no?

¿Vamos?.- la chilena se sorprendió.- Eso sonó a manada.

Bueno, yo puedo acompañarte.- Lily se encogió de hombros.- No tengo nada que hacer el sábado.

Y supongo que vas a entretenerte conmigo, ¿no?.- gruñó Alisse.

Bueno, debo confesar que me da curiosidad ver quién es ese Taro Misaki.- dijo Lily.- Lástima que no lo vi en el antro, me hubiera gustado ver qué tan guapo es.

Mucho, la verdad.- confesó Alisse, casi sin darse cuenta.

Lily volvió a soltar una carcajada. Alisse se puso muy colorada.

Ay, debiste haber visto tu cara.- rió Lily.- Muy buena, en verdad.

Cállate.- gruñó Alisse.- Mejor ve a burlarte de Paola.

No es tan divertido.- replicó Lily.- Aunque bien podría burlarme de su galán atontado...

Ya me dijo lo que hiciste.- musitó Alisse.- Y la verdad, te pasas.

¿Por qué? Solo ejercí mi libre derecho de andar como quiero en mi casa.- replicó Lily.

Sí, claro...

Aunque, debo confesar que sentí un poco de envidia.- confesó Lily.- Mira que el muchacho de ayer era muy guapo...

No creo que sea más guapo que Misaki.- replicó Lily.

Ay, si, Tarito, Tarito.- se burló Lily.- ¿Sabes? Creo que se me hace conocido ese nombre...

¿Cuál nombre? ¿El de Taro Misaki?.- preguntó Alisse.

No, el de Pandulfa Escarfiroleta.- bufó Lily.- Claro que el de Taro Misaki. Pero no sé dónde lo escuché.

Sí, como sea.- gruñó Alisse.

La chilena se alejó en busca de rábanos para no sé que cosa (la neta, sabe por qué va a querer Alisse unos rábanos). Lily se acercó entonces a una montaña de peras perfumadas y tomó un par y las pesó con las manos. Mientras tanto, a pocos metros de ahí, Taro y Genzo estaban comprando papas fritas, refrescos y algunas cervezas. Genzo estaba de mal humor.

Ya, deja que tu prima ande con quien se le pegue la gana.- dijo Taro.- ¿Por qué te amargas la vida?

Porque Paola ya metió la pata con Schneider.- gruñó Genzo.- ¿Qué se puede esperar con Wakashimazu?

Bueno, eso es cierto.- admitió Taro.- Pero Wakashimazu y Paola son buenos amigos desde el Instituto.

Motivo por el cual no deberían ni verse.- replicó Genzo.- Van a dejarse llevar por el sentimiento de amistad que hay entre ellos. ¿Y si después Wakashimazu se da cuenta de que no ama a Paola y de que solo la usó para el momento, y ésta se deprime y se va de monja a un monasterio?

Ya bájale.- rió Misaki.- De veras que te pasas, no inventes. ¿A poco te imaginas a Paola de monja?

La verdad, es más fácil ver a Hyuga de sacerdote.- replicó Genzo.

Taro se rió con muchas ganas, y fue a buscar una barra de pan. Genzo suspiró y desvió su mirada hacia la derecha, y vio a cierta muchacha que hizo que se le acelerara el corazón. Lily seguía oliendo y checando las peras, y Genzo se dio cuenta de que era el momento preciso para actuar... Se acercó con sigilo, sin despegar la mirada de ella, lo que le ocasiona que casi se vaya de bruces contra un montón de cajas. Genzo se sobó la pierna y se acercó a Lily renqueando.

Hola.- saludó él, cuando se le pasó el dolor.

Hola.- Lily apenas y lo miró y volvió a bajar la mirada, mordiéndose los labios.

Qué casualidad encontrarte por aquí.- comentó Genzo, despreocupado.

No es casualidad, si consideras que aquí viene a realizar sus compras la mitad de la población de París.- replicó Lily.

Supongo que sí.- admitió Genzo.- Pero es casualidad que los dos hayamos venido el mismo día a la misma hora.

Sí, quizás.- Lily lo miró de reojo y sonrió.

Tienes sonrisa muy linda.- comentó él.- No tuve la oportunidad de verla bien la última vez que te vi.

Me imagino por qué.- rió Lily, sin una pizca de vergüenza.

Sí.- Genzo sí se puso de mil colores.- Menos mal que te decidiste a vestirte...

Ah, no puedo salir así a la calle.- replicó Lily.- Ese "atuendo" de Eva no es apto para usarse ante todo público.

Entonces significa que soy afortunado, por poder apreciarlo.- Genzo no supo cómo se atrevió a decir eso.

Quizás.- sonrió Lily.- Lástima que a Paola no le haya parecido tan bien...

Quizás no, pero se debe de acostumbrar.- replicó Genzo.- No tiene derecho a decirme con quien no debo de salir.

Ustedes sí que tienen una relación muy abierta, ¿eh?.- se sorprendió Lily.

No tiene por qué no serlo.- Genzo se extrañó un poco.- Yo no le digo a Paola lo que tiene que hacer con sus galanes... Bueno, casi nunca se lo digo...

¿Con sus galanes?.- Lily enarcó mucho las cejas.- ¿O sea que anda con varios al mismo tiempo? No creí que ella fuera así, hasta donde sé, siempre le ha sido fiel al que tiene en turno...

Eso es cierto.- asintió Genzo.- Paola nunca le ha puesto el cuerno a nadie, hasta donde sé.

Pero acabas de decir que Paola anda con otros aun estando contigo.- insistió Lily.- ¿Qué no te es fiel?

Genzo se dio cuenta de que la mexicana pensaba que Paola y él eran algo así como pareja. Al portero le dieron muchas ganas de reírse.

Paola no tiene por qué serle fiel a su primo.- rió Genzo.- No hay necesidad.

¿Primo?.- Lily casi se atragantó.- ¿Eres primo de Paola?

Claro.- asintió él.- ¿Ella nunca te habló de mí?

No, la verdad es que Paola nunca habla de ti.- Lily comenzó a ponerse colorada.- Ay no, no me digas que me desnudé por nada...

Yo no diría que por nada.- Genzo sonrió con malicia y le lanzó a Lily una mirada de pervertido que a ella no le gustó.

Sí, como sea.- Lily agarró tres peras y las metió en una bolsa.- Tengo que ir a buscar a mi amiga.

Genzo sintió que ella iba a escaparse, y no lo iba a permitir. Se fue detrás de Lily y tomó la actitud idiota y machista del galán conquistador.

¿No quieres salir conmigo un día de éstos?.- preguntó Genzo, insinuante.

¿Es una cita?.- Lily lo miró de reojo.

Como quieras verlo, preciosa.. respondió Genzo.- Y puedes usar lo que quieras... O no usar nada...

Suficiente. No importaba si ese baboso era primo de Paola, a Lily no le gustó el comentario. Ella se dio la vuelta y le propinó a Genzo una bofetada tan fuerte que todos los que la presenciaron se sintieron adoloridos.

Idiota.- gruñó Lily, en español, al tiempo que se marchaba, furiosa.

Genzo se frotó la mejilla dolorida al tiempo que miraba marcharse a una Lily furiosa. Taro llegó hasta su amigo, riéndose con muchas ganas.

¿Qué fue eso?.- quiso saber Misaki.- ¿Tu nueva conquista?

Tuve un pequeño error de cálculo.- gruñó Genzo.

Jajaja, yo creo que eso fue algo más que un pequeño error de cálculo.- Taro no podía dejar de reírse.

Bueno, ya verás que la hago caer.- replicó Genzo.- Esa muchacha va a ser mía antes de lo que te lo imaginas.

Pues mejor te das prisa.- replicó Misaki.- Porque nos vamos para Marsella en dos días.

La haré caer antes de eso.- gruñó Genzo.- Ya lo verás.

Misaki no estaba tan seguro, pero el hecho le causaba mucha risa. Sin embargo, el recordar que dentro de dos días se iría de París le hicieron recordar a Alisse y se preguntó si volvería a verla otra vez más...

"Quisiera volver a verla", pensó Taro. "Más que nada, para descubrir el por qué no me la he podido sacar de la cabeza".

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Paola estaba recostada sobre el pecho de Ken. Habían pasado toda la mañana juntos, aprovechando el hecho de que el departamento había quedado solo.

Tenía mucho de no pasar una mañana así.- comentó Paola, feliz como una lombriz.

Yo tampoco.- confesó Ken, con sinceridad, después de besar a Paola en la cabeza.- Y la verdad, nunca pensé que lo haría contigo...

Yo tampoco.- rió Paola.- ¿Quién lo diría?

Creo que ni Hyuga se lo imaginaba.- respondió Ken.- Mucho menos Sorimachi...

Uy, nomás que le cuentes... .- musitó Paola.

¿Qué crees que diga? ¿Crees que se moleste?

No lo creo, el único molesto por lo que hay entre nosotros es mi tarado primo...

Ken se movió, algo incómodo. Genzo aun tenía ganas de matarlo y no era para menos...

De hecho.- continuó Paola, sin darse cuenta de la incomodidad del Lavacoches.- Kazuki alguna vez predijo que tú y yo estaríamos juntos algún día.

¿En verdad?.- se sorprendió Ken.- ¿Y eso por qué?

Yo que sé, pregúntale.- replicó Paola.- El cursi es él, no yo.

La verdad era que Paola y Ken habían sido muy cercanos en el Instituto, quizás lo qu los unió fue más un sentimiento de hermandad en un principio, pero cada uno se había sentido atraído por el otro sin que se dieran en cuenta en qué momento comenzó ese sentimiento. Y si bien ellos dejaron de verse cuando Paola se marchó a Francia, ese breve reencuentro en París había hecho que al fin cada uno reconociera sus sentimientos por el otro.

Paola, tengo algo que decirte.- Ken no quería, pero debía hacerlo.

¿Qué cosa?.- quiso saber Paola.- Espero que no sea que sales con Hana...

Claro que no.- se sorprendió Ken.- Aunque en algún momento ella y yo...

Cállate.- lo cortó Paola.- No quiero saber...

No, no es sobre ella.- dijo Ken.- Es solo que pronto me iré a Marsella.

¿A Marsella? ¿A qué?.- se sorprendió la Wakabayashi.

Pues a una boda.

¿Quién se casa?

Ni te imaginas...

Cuando Ken le dijo quién era la víctima, Paola se soltó a reír a carcajadas.

No me digas que esa mujer al fin se lo atrapó.- dijo Paola.- ¡Qué idiota!

Es lo mismo que yo pienso, pero bueno, es su vida, ¿no?.- dijo Ken.

Sí, como sea. ¿Cuándo te vas a Marsella?

En dos días.- respondió Ken.

Entonces, tendremos que aprovechar el tiempo.- Paola arrojó a un lado la cobija y besó a Ken con intensidad.

Oh, sí, a él le gustaba el volver a ver a su antigua amiga...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lily fue a buscar su automóvil mientras que Alisse esperaba con las bolsas del mandado. Ella miraba distraído hacia la calle cuando alguien llegó y le tapó los ojos con las manos.

¿Quién es?.- Alisse se sintió incómoda.

Adivina.- susurró Misaki, a su oído.- Creí que no volvería a verte.

Lo mismo digo.- sonrió Alisse, tomando las manos de Taro con las suyas para destaparse los ojos.

¿Qué haces?.- quiso saber él.

Esperando una amiga.- respondió ella.

Entonces no estás ocupada...

No.

¿Quieres ir a tomar un café?.- invitó Taro.

Me gustaría, pero creo que Lily me hará puré si llega con el coche y no me ve aquí.- respondió Alisse.

Bueno, podemos dejarle las bolsas a mi amigo y que él se encargue de tu amiga.- propuso Misaki.

¿Tu amigo, el que se va a casar?.- preguntó Alisse.

El mismo.- Taro titubeó un poco.- No creo que importe, ¿o sí? Solo es para que distraiga a tu amiga un rato.

Alisse se dejó convencer muy fácilmente, así que cuando Genzo apareció, Taro prácticamente le arrojó las bolsas y le dijo que esperara un automóvil azul. Wakabayashi no entendió nada de nada, como era de esperarse.

Tendrás otra oportunidad de corregir las cosas con la chica del bar.- gritó Taro, al tiempo que se marchaba con Alisse.

No tienes remedio.- gruñó Genzo.

Él sabía que tenía que detener a su amigo, pero en ese momento apareció el auto azul con Lily dentro, y a Genzo se le olvidó todo lo que no se relacionara con ella...

Lily gruñó al ver a Genzo con las bolsas de las compras. Alisse se las iba a pagar...

**Notas:**

Perdón, olvidé decir que Lady Godiva fue una dama de la época medieval que cabalgó desnuda frente a toda una aldea para que su esposo, un reconocido noble, perdonara a los sirvientes de sus impuestos.

Bueno, no sé si Marsella tenga una catedral o no, pero espero que sí.


	4. Engaño accidental

**Capítulo 4. Engaño accidental.**

Alisse estaba más que segura. Taro le gustaba, y mucho. Se la habían pasado más de dos horas charlando y tomando café con pasteles, galletas, donas y cualquier clase de repostería que le hicieron recordar a Alisse su loco sueño.

De verdad, no puedo creer que de verdad hayamos vivido por tantos años en la misma ciudad y no nos hubiésemos conocido antes.- comentó Taro.

Eso que ni qué.- sonrió Alisse.- ¿En dónde te habías metido?

Pues con mi ex novia.- respondió Taro.- Creo que no hacíamos más que comer en el departamento del otro y salir al cine.

Interesante.- suspiró Alisse.

¿Y tú? ¿Algún novio a la vista?

No, el último se fue persiguiendo su sueño.- gruñó la chilena.- Le importó más su carrera que yo...

Pues qué idiota.- replicó Taro.- No sabe lo que se perdió.

Alisse se ruborizó un poco. Taro se sintió un tanto idiota por el comentario trillado.

Y a todo esto, ¿a qué se dedicaba tu novio?.- quiso saber Misaki.

Era futbolista.- respondió Alisse.- Así pues, se fue al Colo Colo a convertirse en el mejor.

Taro casi escupe el café. Sintió que una enorme pedrada le daba en la cabeza.

¿Tienes algo en contra de los futbolistas?.- Taro trató de no mostrarse nervioso.

No realmente.- Alisse se encogió de hombros, sin darse cuenta de nada.- Es solo que se me hace idiota el obsesionarse tanto con un balón.

A Misaki le entraron muchas ganas de hacer un agujero en la tierra y esconder la cabeza ahí.

Sí, claro.- musitó Taro.- Estoy de acuerdo contigo.

"Ay, que Tsubasa no me oiga", pensó Misaki.

Bueno, pues ahora Taro estaba en un doble embrollo, ya que no solo Alisse creía que él era diferente a su ex novio futbolista, sino que también pensaba que era soltero y sin compromiso...

"Tienes que decirle la verdad, Taro", se dijo el muchacho. "Tarde que temprano lo va a descubrir...".

"¿Estás loco? Cuando ella se entere, va a hacerte trizas", replicó una voz.

"¿Y qué esperas hacer, entonces?".

"Bien podría desaparecer e irme a Marsella sin que ella se de cuenta...".

"Cobarde".

¿Qué te pasa?.- quiso saber Alisse.- Te pusiste serio de repente.

¿Ah? No me pasa nada.- mintió Taro.

¿Estás seguro?

Claro que sí.

Bueno.- suspiró Alisse.- Vuelvo en un momento.

Alisse se levantó para ir al baño. Taro se dio cuenta de que ése sería un buen momento para huir, pero él no era así, esa era la clase de cosas que podría hacer Ishizaki, pero no él. Así pues, se puso a juguetear con una servilleta, mirando distraídamente hacia el horizonte, cuando vio algo que le heló la sangre...

Azumi.

¿Qué rayos estaba haciendo ella ahí? Se suponía que tenía que estar en Marsella... Taro se preguntó si debía correr o esperar a que ella lo descubriera o rogar para que esto último no sucediera...

Sin embargo, Azumi si lo vio. Si Misaki no hubiera estado tan nervioso, se habría dado cuenta de que a ella tampoco le dio gusto el verlo...

Hola.- Taro decidió hablar primero.- Creí que estarías ya en Marsella...

Tenía algunos asuntos que aclarar.- respondió Azumi.- Relacionados con la boda...

Claro...

Ambos se miraron con incomodidad. Azumi quería marcharse, y Taro rogaba para que Alisse no volviera del baño.

Bueno, será mejor que me vaya.- dijo Azumi.- No deberíamos vernos antes de la boda.

Según.- gruñó Taro.- Que te vaya bien...

Azumi salió rápidamente del café. Taro respiró entonces, aliviado, y se sintió miserable. Se supone que no debería de comportarse así con Azumi... Estaba mal lo que estaba haciendo, pero no podía evitarlo... El mesero se acercó al joven y le preguntó si deseaba algo más.

La cuenta, por favor.- pidió Taro, levantándose.

¿No va a esperar a la dama que viene con usted?.- preguntó el mesero.

No, ella se irá aparte.- negó Taro.- Tengo prisa, ¿podría darme la cuenta lo más rápido que pueda?

Taro se sentía un desgraciado por hacerle eso a Alisse, pero era peor lo que le estaba haciendo a Azumi... Así pues, mientras él pagaba la cuenta en la caja, Alisse regresó a la mesa y se sorprendió de no ver a Misaki ahí. La chilena pensó que el japonés había ido al baño también, así que se decidió a esperarlo. Sin embargo, ella no sabía que el que había sido su acompañante hasta apenas algunos momentos estaba marchándose rápidamente del café...

Mientras tanto, Azumi caminó un par de cuadras y sonrió al ver un hombre de largo cabello rubio y ojos azules parado en una esquina. Él volteó a verla y sonrió también.

Tardaste un poco.- comentó Pierre Le Blanc.

Es que me encontré con Taro en el café.- explicó Azumi.

Ah.- al escuchar este nombre, una sombra cubrió el rostro del francés.- Entonces mejor me voy. Supongo que desearás buscar el ramo que falta con él.

Está bien, no va a acompañarnos.- intervino Azumi, rápidamente.- Se supone que no deberíamos vernos hasta antes del sábado.

Vamos, no me vas a decir que crees en eso de la mala suerte.- rió Pierre.

Por si son peras o son manzanas.- suspiró Azumi.- Mejor no nos arriesgamos. Si de por sí...

Azumi se interrumpió a media palabra. Pierre quiso preguntar, pero algo le dijo que eso no sería conveniente.

¿Nos vamos?.- preguntó él.- Van a cerrar pronto las florerías.

Sí, sería lo mejor.- Azumi sonrió.

Ambos se alejaron caminando, sin darse cuenta de que Taro estaba a pocos metros de ellos. Sin embargo, éste tampoco los vio irse, ya que estaba vigilando la salida del café con la esperanza de que Alisse saliera a buscarlo...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lily estaba de lo más furiosa. Su queridita amiguita la había dejado sola en manos del pervertido que la vio sin ropa un día antes. Bueno, era culpa de Lily el que Genzo la viera sin ropa, pero aun así era culpa de Alisse el que ella estuviera con él.

Mi amigo se fue con tu amiga, me parece.- sonrió Genzo, a manera de disculpa.- Y me dijeron los dos que te diera las compras.

Sí, claro.- gruñó Lily.- ¿Podrías ponerlas en la cajuela?

Creo que hay gente esperando a que avances.- señaló Genzo.

Efectivamente, detrás de Lily había otros tres o cuatro conductores que se veían molestos por la demora. A la mexicana le valió un cacahuate.

Que se esperen.- gruñó Lily.- Pon las bolsas en la cajuela, por favor.

Ya, qué mal genio tienes.- rió Genzo.

El portero, divertido ante la despreocupación de la mexicana por los conductores que esperaban, subió las bolsas a la cajuela del coche y después aprovechó un descuido de Lily para subir al asiento del pasajero.

¿Qué haces?.- preguntó Lily, enojada.

Necesito quién me lleve al departamento en donde vivo.- respondió Genzo, con una sonrisa cálida.

Pues pide un taxi.- replicó Lily.

Llévame a una parada de taxis.- pidió Genzo.

Detrás de él, los automovilistas ya pitaban desesperados. Lily se asomó por la ventana y les gritó, en español, que se fueran mucho al infierno o que la saltaran si tenían mucha prisa.

Lo dicho, eres todo un caso.- rió Genzo.

Si no te gusta, bájate.- gruñó Lily.

Ya, me voy a donde me lleves.- se defendió Genzo.- No quiero hacerte molestar, solo no quiero estar solo.

Lily no tuvo más remedio que aceptar, así que al fin arrancó el auto. Ella procuraba no mirarlo ni de reojo.

Cuidadito con acercarte a mi escote.- gruñó ella.

No lo haré, aunque mentiría si te dijera que esa idea no se me pasa por la mente.- respondió Genzo.- ¡Oye, es broma!

Lily le había propinado un buen codazo en las costillas.

Bueno, me lo tengo merecido.- reconoció Genzo.- Pero tú fuiste quien decidió salir así.

Eso fue porque quería darle su merecido a Paola.- replicó Lily.- ¿Sabes lo que es que tengas que levantarte cada mañana y ver al novio en turno completamente desnudo?

Supongo que no es agradable.- reconoció Genzo.- ¿Y pensabas darle a Paola una cucharada de su propio chocolate?

Más o menos.- gruñó Lily.- Lástima que me salió el tiro por la culata...

¿Sabes? Aunque no lo creas, Paola me ha hablado sobre ti.- comentó Genzo.

¿En serio? ¿Y qué te dijo ese angelito?.- se burló Lily.

Que tenía una amiga que era muy decidida y segura y que solía volver locos a los hombres.- explicó Genzo, con actitud seductora.

Hablará de Alisse.- dijo Lily.

No, ahora sé que me hablaba de ti.- replicó Genzo.

Lily, muy a su pesar, se puso colorada. Ella trató de alejar su bochorno.

Voy para mi casa.- replicó Lily.- Si te quieres bajar en el camino, me avisas.

En realidad, creo que iré a ver a Paola.- musitó Genzo.- No tengo dinero ni para el metro...

Ya qué.- gruñó Lily.

Durante el camino, Genzo fue haciéndole preguntas a Lily, pero ella respondía con monosílabos. Sin embargo, a la mexicana le divertía mucho el constante acoso de ese apuesto joven. Cuando llegaron al departamento, los dos reían como buenos amigos que no eran. Sin embargo, cuando Lily abrió la puerta, un hombre desnudo de cabello largo saltó del sillón y se metió corriendo al baño. Paola se cubrió inmediatamente con las cobijas.

¡Guácala!.- gritó Lily.- ¡No otra vez!

¡Lily!.- exclamó Paola.- ¿Qué no estabas con Alisse?

La desgraciada me cambió por su chico del bar y me dejó con este baboso.- replicó Lily.

¿Cuál baboso?.- preguntó Paola.

Habla de mí.- gruñó Genzo.- Y no creas que no me di cuenta quién era el que corrió al baño...

¡Genzo!.- volvió a gritar Paola.- ¿Qué haces tú aquí? Ah, ya sé, no te aguantaste las ganas de acercarte a Lily, ¿verdad?

Y tú no resististe las ganas de acercarte a Ken... .- gruñó Genzo.

Qué malos gustos tienes, Paolita.- bufó Lily.- Tremendo tipo con tremenda facha de lavacoches...

En lo único en lo que atinaste, fue en lo de "tremendo".- replicó Paola, sonriendo con picardía.

¡Paola!.- exclamaron Genzo y Lily al mismo tiempo.

¿Qué? Solo digo la verdad.- rió la chica.

Cínica.- gruñó Lily.- Ahora me pregunto como no me di cuenta antes de que eras prima de este tipo, son igual de descarados.

¡Oye, no me compares con éste!.- protestó Paola, indignada.- ¡Ni te atrevas a decir qu es mi primo! Y en todo caso, ¿podrían retirarse un rato para que pueda vestirme?

Lily elevó sus ojos al cielo, y murmurando un "te pasas" se dio la vuelta y salió del departamento. Genzo por un momento quiso quedarse a reclamarle a Ken por Paola, pero el ir tras de Lily le pareció mucho más interesante...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alisse estaba enojada, y algo triste. Taro se había marchado, dejándola plantada. Cuando ella le preguntó al mesero por Misaki, el hombre le dijo que él se había ido desde hacía un buen rato. Maldito desgraciado, la dejó sola, aunque al menos tuvo la decencia de pagar la cuenta...

Bueno, ya sabías que todos los hombres son iguales.- se dijo Alisse, en voz alta.- ¿Qué esperabas? Primero te emocionan y después te engañan...

Sin embargo, Alisse pensó que Taro en verdad era diferente. Era tierno, era simpático y bastante agradable, ¿por qué entonces terminó de comportarse como un idiota? En fin, sea como fuere, lo mejor sería que Alisse dejara de pensar en él. Lo más seguro es que nunca más lo volviera a ver.


	5. Conquistando corazones

Mi dulce tormento.

**Capítulo 5. Conquistando corazones.**

Las cosas no habían salido tan mal, a pesar de todo. Genzo salió del departamento para dejar que Paola y Ken se pusieran decentes. Wakabayashi encontró a Del Valle sentada en las escaleras, comiendo galletas Oreo.

No te ha de agradar el cachar a tu prima en el mañanero con un Lavacoches, ¿verdad?.- comentó Lily.

¿El mañanero?.- se sorprendió Genzo.

Ya sabes, eso que estaban haciendo.- rió Lily.- Darse cariño.

Ah.- Genzo rió también.- Bueno, Paola es libre de hacer lo que quiera. Lo que me molesta un poco es que siempre sea con mis rivales.

¡Ah!.- exclamó Lily.- ¡Tu eres _ese_ primo!

¿Ese primo?.- Genzo no entendió.

Ese primo al que Paola detesta.- rió Lily, con muchas ganas.- Y al que le encanta llevarle la contraria. Incluso me dice que siempre se ha sentido atraída por todos sus rivales. Lo que no sé, es rivales de qué. ¿En amores?

No precisamente.- gruñó Genzo, frunciendo el entrecejo.- ¡Qué Paola! Increíble que te haya dicho eso sobre mí.

Y muchísimas cosas más, como el que te crees famoso y no lo eres.- continuó Lily.- Que alguien apellidado o llamado Wakashimazu es mejor que tú, y que incluso alguien que se llama Morisaki te supera.

¿Eso te dijo Paola?.- Genzo ya no pudo evitar reírse.- Qué linda, mi prima.

Sí, bueno, como sea.- suspiró Lily.- Ahora sé que eres tú, aunque ahora me pongo a pensar si no serán mentiras, ya que me había dicho que era feo como orangután, y eso no es cierto.

¿Crees que no soy feo?.- Genzo le agarró una galleta al paquete del que comía Lily.

¡Cuidado con mis galletas, no las comparto!.- protestó Lily.- Pues mira, no creo que seas feo, para serte sincera, lo que no sé es si serás famoso.

Gracias.- Genzo esbozó una media sonrisa cautivadora que ruborizó a Lily.- Y por cierto, tú no sabes quien soy, ¿cierto?

¿Debería saberlo?.- cuestionó la mexicana.- ¿De verdad eres famoso?

¿No te gusta el fútbol sóccer?.- quiso saber Genzo.

¿Qué si me gusta? ¡Me encanta!.- exclamó Lily.- Pero solo veo el torneo de México, Paola detesta el fútbol y a Alisse le trae malos recuerdos, por lo que solo yo veo la Liga Mexicana yo sola, y cuando tengo tiempo.

Ya veo.- Genzo sonrió por lo bajo.- Entonces, no tienes ni idea de quién soy yo.

No, la verdad.- respondió Lily.- Para qué te miento.

Genzo estaba fascinado, esa chica no sabía quién era él y no trataría de conquistarlo solo porque era famoso y reconocido. Si Lily se mostraba interesada en él, era porque en verdad le gustaba por ser él.

Ya, ¿eres algo así como el heredero de la mitad de tu país oriental?.- preguntó Lily.

No, no lo soy.- negó Genzo.- Aunque bueno, mi familia tiene algo de dinero...

"Algo de dinero", suena como a que son la mitad de los dueños de Europa.- se burló Lily.- Cosa rara, ya que Paola no es millonaria.

¿Eso te molestaría?.- quiso saber Genzo.

¿Qué cosa? ¿Qué fueras millonario o que Paola no lo sea?

Ambas cosas.

Ni la una ni la otra me afectan.- Lily se encogió de hombros.- No tiene por qué, ni que me fuera a casar contigo, y la verdad, Paola es mi amiga, tampoco me importa si tiene dinero o no.

Bueno, es verdad eso.- admitió Genzo.- Pero aunque no te vayas a casar conmigo, podría invitarte a salir.

¿Y quién te dice que voy a aceptar?.- retó Lily.

Me arriesgaré.- replicó Genzo.

Ni siquiera sé aun tu nombre.- replicó Lily.

Eso se puede corregir fácilmente.- sonrió Genzo, extendiendo la mano.- Soy Genzo, mucho gusto.

Lily.- respondió la mexicana, estrechando la mano del portero.

Muy lindo nombre.- sonrió él.

Gracias.- Lily se puso algo roja.- Así que Genzo Wakabayashi, ¿eh? Supongo que tienes el mismo apellido de Paola.

Claro, pero eso no importa ahora.- Genzo miró los labios rojos de Lily.

Y en un aventado movimiento, Genzo se acercó a Lily y la besó. Ésta bien que se dejó y le regresó el apasionado beso que duró bastantes minutos y que los dejó a los dos al final sin aliento.

Sabes a galleta.- murmuró Lily, cuando se separaron.

Y puedo saber a muchas cosas más.- susurró Genzo.- A lo que tú quieras...

A él le había gustado mucho el beso, así que volvió a unir sus labios con los de la chica. Lily por un momento dudó, pero después se dejó abrazar y besar, y acarició con sus dedos la nuca del portero. Así estuvieron un buen rato, hasta que Paola y Ken aparecieron y los miraron.

Wakabayashi nunca pierde el tiempo.- comentó Ken, divertido.

Dejará de ser mi primo.- suspiró Paola.

Los otros dos ni cuenta se dieron de que Ken y Paola los miraban, por lo que continuaron en lo suyo hasta que Ken carraspeó.

Ah, ya se vistieron.- comentó Lily, respirando un tanto agitada, mientras Genzo se limpiaba el labial que Lily le había dejado en la boca.

Sí, y ustedes ya estaban por desvestirse.- replicó Paola.

Ja, mira quién me viene a reclamar.- se mofó Genzo.

Bueno, ya, si quieres luego me matas.- intervino Lavacoches Ken.- Debes irte ya, o no llegarás a tiempo.

¿Te irás?.- Lily enarcó las cejas.

Tengo una labor de mejor amigo por cumplir.- respondió Genzo, poniéndose de pie.- Pero eso de "debes" está mal, Wakashimazu. "Debemos" irnos ya.

Yo te alcanzo después.- Ken miró fugazmente a Paola.

Lo que quieres es volver a estar con mi prima.- gruñó Genzo.

Ay, por favor, ya deja de quejarte.- replicó la aludida.- ¿No decías que no te gustaba Karl para mí?

Lily, Ken y Genzo la miraron con cara de "hello con tu hello".

Bueno, como sea.- bufó Genzo.- Es cierto que debo irme.

Ya me lo imaginaba.- suspiró Lily.

El que me vaya no significa que no te volveré a ver.- advirtió Genzo.- Ya sé que vives con mi prima, y no la dejaré en paz hasta que me diga como conquistarte.

¿Me viste cara de Doctora Corazón o qué?.- protestó Paola.

Genzo sonrió y comenzó a bajar las escaleras y Lily se animó a seguirlo. Paola iba a ir tras ellos pero Ken la detuvo por el brazo y aprovechó para besarla. Ya abajo, Lily quiso decirle a Genzo que mejor se olvidara de ella, pero él no la dejó hablar, ya que le propinó tremendo beso a que ella la dejó escuchando musiquita cursi.

Ven conmigo a Marsella.- murmuró Genzo, abrazándola.- Mi amigo se casa el sábado en la catedral. Ve y daremos un pasea por la ciudad, te llevaré a ver las estrellas.

Las estrellas se ven iguales aquí y en Marsella.- replicó Lily, sin dejarse llevar.

Es que no sabes qué estrellas te puedo enseñar.- contradijo Genzo, con voz seductora.

Lily tuvo un estremecimiento y dejó que Genzo la abrazara y la besara por última vez antes de irse. La mexicana supo que tendría que convencer a Alisse para irse a Marsella también...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alisse comenzó a sentir que algo le picaba en los ojos. Semidormida, ella se los talló con una mano, y una sustancia blanquecina se le embarró en los ojos. Lily y Paola, aguantándose la risa, volvieron a hacerle cosquillas a la chilena en los ojos con una pluma para después ponerle pasta dental en una mano y que Alisse volviera a embarrársela en los ojos.

Esta mujer sí que tiene el sueño pesado.- susurró Paola, entre risas.

Ha de estar soñando con su Tarito?.- rió Lily, por lo bajo.

¿Su Tarito?

Sí, así se llama el sujeto que le gusta.

A Paola le sonó una alarma en la mente, pero se distrajo en ese momento con Alisse, la cual comenzaba a despertar y se tallaba más fuerte los ojos, muy seguramente para alejar el ardor que le causaba la pasta de dientes, aunque mientras más se tallaba, más se embarraba el dentífrico.

Ay no.- comenzó a decir Alisse.- Me arden los ojos, ¡me estoy quedando ciega!

Lily y Paola se echaron a reír a carcajadas. Alisse se paró de prisa, casi cayéndose porque no podía ver. En el baño, la muchacha comenzó a echarse agua en los ojos, al tiempo que farfullaba palabras ininteligibles en español.

Par de desgraciadas.- gruñó Alisse.- ¡Me arden los ojos!

Ya, no es para tanto.- Lily se echó a reír a carcajadas.

Es divertido hacerte rabiar.- rió Paola, como loca.

Sí, claro, úsenme de su bufón.- Alisse salió del baño con una toalla en las manos y los ojos rojos.- ¿Qué demonios quieren?

¿No nos vamos a ir a Marsella?.- preguntó Lily, con total ingenuidad.

¿A Marsella?.- Alisse fingió demencia.- ¿A qué?

¿Cómo que a qué? ¿Qué no vas a ir a la boda del amigo de tu galán?.- Lily puso cara de "hello con tu hello".

Ah, no.- negó Alisse.- No quiero volver a ver a ese idiota en lo que me queda de vida.

¿Cuál idiota?.- preguntó Paola.- ¿Hablas de mi primo?

¿Tu primo?.- Alisse no entendió.

No le hagas caso.- Lily le lanzó una mirada de reproche a Paola.- ¿Por qué le llamas idiota al tipo que hasta ayer te traía loca?

Porque me dejó plantada.- respondió Alisse, enojada.- Por eso ya no lo quiero ni ver.

Ni que fueras arbolito.- se burló Paola.

Qué graciosa.- gruñó Alisse.

¿Te dejó plantada?.- se extrañó Lily.- ¿Y eso?

Pues que estaba tomando café con él y me paré al baño y cuando volví ya se había ido.- Alisse casi echaba chispas del coraje.

De seguro lo hizo para no pagar la cuenta.- se rió Paola.

No, lo extraño es que ya había pagado la cuenta.- suspiró Alisse.

Pues sí que está extraño eso.- comentó Lily, pensativa.- Quizás es un fugitivo de la ley que viene huyendo de su país y mientras te esperaba vio pasar a su archienemigo y tuvo que salir corriendo. Pagó la cuenta, para que no lo creyeras un desgraciado completo, y está esperándote en Marsella para después fugarse contigo y ser muy felices juntos en su mansión escondida en Siberia.

Paola y Alisse la miraron con cara de "hello con tu hello".

Bueno, ¿qué?.- replicó Lily.- Yo nomás decía.

Ya te afectó la idiotez de mi primo.- gruñó Paola.- Te pasas, de veras.

No creo que haya sido nada de eso.- protestó Alisse.- Lo que pasa, es que ese salió igual a todos...

Bueno, no lo vas a saber si no vamos a Marsella.- replicó Lily.

¿Por qué tanto tu interés en ir a Marsella?.- preguntó Alisse.

Bueno, estoy aburrida y quiero salir.- Lily se encogió de hombros.- ¿Qué más da?

A Paola todo le sonaba de lo más extraño. Primero, el nombre del galán de Alisse, Taro. Segundo, la insistencia de Lily de ir a Marsella. Paola sabía que alguien de los conocidos de su primo iba a casarse próximamente allá, por lo tanto, el primo iría para allá dentro de unos días y quizás era por eso por lo que Lily quería ir también... No, debía ser una coincidencia, Paola no creía que la boda a la que iría su primo fuera la misma a la que querían ir Alisse y Lily. Seguramente, había miles de personas que se casarían en Marsella...

Lo que sí, la germano-japonesa dudaba mucho que hubiera dos personas en parís que se llamaran Taro. Podría haber miles de Taros en Japón, pero no en Francia...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Azumi miraba pasar los campos, las casas, las ciudades pasar por la ventanilla. El tren se movía al mismo ritmo, dejando cada vez más atrás París, y a Pierre Le Blanc...

La chica suspiró. Se suponía que debía estar feliz, pero por alguna razón, no lo estaba. El corazón se le encogía al pensar en la posibilidad de que el hombre que la estaba esperando no era el que ella quería...

La tarde anterior, cuando Azumi estuvo con Pierre, se la había pasado de maravilla, aun cuando los dos sabían que estaban buscando el símbolo de algo que a la larga terminaría por separarlos. En la florería, Azumi encontró lo que buscaba, aunque en vez de sentirse feliz, se sintió descorazonada. Y Pierre parecía sentirse igual...

Bueno, lo encontraste.- dijo Pierre.- Felicidades.

Gracias.- respondió Azumi, aunque no sabía si era eso lo que quería escuchar.

Pues buena suerte.- Pierre le extendió la mano a Azumi.- Que seas muy feliz.

¿Así nada más?.- Azumi se resistió a estrecharle la mano.

¿Qué más quieres que te diga?.- cuestionó Pierre.- Muchas felicidades, que seas feliz y que tengas un futuro dichoso.

¿No vas a ir conmigo a Marsella?.- quiso saber Azumi.

No.- negó Pierre.

¿Por qué?

No puedo decírtelo.- el francés desvió la mirada.

Azumi se mordió los labios. De repente, le dieron ganas de llorar.

Bueno, como quieras.- murmuró ella, dándose la vuelta y echando a andar.- Gracias por todo.

Pero no bien Azumi había caminado unos cuantos pasos cuando Pierre le dio alcance, la abrazó y la besó con intensidad en los labios. La chica Hayakawa se resistió en un principio, pero después se dejó llevar por esa muestra de cariño sincero. Pero después de un rato, ambos se separaron.

Ahora sabes por qué no puedo ir.- musitó Pierre.- Que seas muy feliz, Azumi.

El francés se dio la vuelta y echó a andar con rapidez. Ella no hizo el intento por seguirlo, no podía hacerlo, aunque quisiera.

Azumi suspiró, volviendo al presente. Faltaba poco para llegar a su destino. Marsella.

"Aun puedes arrepentirte", le dijo una voz a la chica.

Ya no estamos para eso.- le replicó Azumi a su cerebro.- Ya tomé mi decisión, y es la correcta.

Aunque, por supuesto, ella no estaba tan segura de eso...

**Notas:**

¡Lo olvidé, como siempre! El Colo Colo es un equipo de fútbol de Chile, y es el favorito de Alisse.

Lo de la broma de la pasta dental salió en "The swettest thing" y ya lo había usado Alisse en un fic XD.

Y bueno, quizás se entendió que Paola mete a su departamento a muchos tipos, pero no, lo que quise poner es que ella siempre mete al novio en turno, cosa de la cual se queja Lily, ya que Paola cambia frecuentemente de galán, bueno, no tan frecuente pero sí más o menos XD.

6

Lily de Wakabayashi. 


	6. Yendo en busca del destino

Mi dulce tormento.

**Capítulo 6.- Yendo en busca del destino.**

Taro estaba bastante enfurruñado. Genzo y Ken parecían estársela pasando de lo lindo en París, y parecía que no les importaba el hecho de que él estuviera metido en un berenjenal. Los tres se encontraban en un campo de golf (¿Un campo de golf? ¿Es broma?), lanzándole pelotas de golf a Ishizaki y a Urabe, quienes fingían estar jugando golf. Genzo se esforzaba por golpear a Ryo, mientras que Ken usaba a Urabe de blanco. Taro los miraba con cierta pereza.

¿Y qué quieres que nosotros hagamos?.- Genzo lanzó una pelota con fuerza, la cual le dio de lleno a Ishizaki en la cabeza.- No es nuestra culpa que te hayas obsesionado con esa chica.

No es obsesión.- protestó Taro.

¿Qué? ¿Vas a decir que ella te gusta?.- cuestionó Ken.- Eso sería tan absurdo como el hecho de que Wakabayashi, tú y yo estemos en un club de golf en París. Nosotros somos futbolistas y nosotros tres no somos tan cercanos como para estar juntos.

Buen punto.- Genzo, sin querer, lanzó una pelota que le rebotó a Urabe.

Bueno, sí, es ilógico.- confesó Misaki.- Pero me gusta. El amor no tiene lógica.

Una cosa es el amor, otra muy diferente, la atracción.- replicó Genzo, acomodándose la gorra.

Esa chica solo puede gustarte, no la conoces lo suficiente como para amarla.- apoyó Ken.

Par de amargados.- bufó Taro.- ¿Qué acaso nunca se enamoraron a primera vista? ¿Nunca han sentido que el corazón se les detiene al mirar los ojos de una mujer con la que inexplicablemente quieres estar el resto de tu vida aunque no la conozcas? Bueno, pus así me siento yo con Alisse.

Genzo, sin poder evitarlo, pensó en Lily. Ella hacía que todo lo que Taro decía tuviera lógica. Ken, por su parte, no se sintió tan identificado, pero gracias a Paola podría comenzar a entender la complejidad y cursilería del amor.

Bueno, como sea.- comentó Genzo.- ¿Qué piensas hacer?

Supongo que nada.- suspiró Taro.- No puedo salirle a Azumi a estas alturas con que siempre no...

¿Qué tendría de malo?.- Ken hizo un estupendo tiro que golpeó a Urabe de lleno en los riñones.

¿Cómo que qué?.- gruñó Misaki.- Sus padres me matarían.

Sí, pero quizás a la larga, serías tú el que solito se matara.- observó Genzo.- Lo que vas a hacer es cosa seria.

Taro observó cómo Urabe e Ishizaki eran golpeados nuevamente por las pelotas que les lanzaban Ken y Genzo. Los dos muchachos estaban ya furiosos con los dos porteros y amenazaban con colgarlos, y no precisamente de los pies.

Sí, bueno.- gruñó Taro.- Ya no hay vuelta de hoja.

Como digas.- dijo Ken.- Luego no vengas a quejarte.

No se va a quejar contigo.- protestó Genzo.- Sino conmigo y con Tsubasa.

Tsubasa se casó con Sanae, ¿no?.- intervino Taro.

Sí, ¿y eso qué?.- replicó Genzo.

Es feliz con Sanae...

Ajá. ¿Y eso qué?.- replicó Ken.

Nada.- gruñó Misaki.- Vaya par de buenos amigos que tengo.

Ya te dije, tú y yo no somos tan cercanos.- replicó Ken.

Y yo no soy buen consejero amoroso.- replicó Genzo.

De eso ya me di cuenta... .- suspiró Taro.

El joven, algo de fastidio, le arrancó el palo de golf a Genzo y lo lanzó con todas sus fuerzas. El palo giró y giró por los aires y fue a dar directito a la cabeza de Ishizaki. Los otros tres se soltaron a reír con muchas ganas.

Mejor nos vamos.- dijo Genzo.- No sea que al rato nos quieran acusar de que nosotros le causamos a Ishizaki el daño cerebral que tiene desde el nacimiento.

Los tres se echaron a reír. Taro se sintió un poco mejor, pero no lo suficiente. Aun seguía pensando en Alisse, y eso era grave...

Oigan.- dijo Ken, cuando iban llegando al automóvil que rentó Wakabayashi.- Los alcanzaré después.

¿A dónde vas?.- quiso saber Genzo.- Si no nos vamos ya a Marsella, no llegaremos a tiempo.

Yo me iré por la mañana.- explicó Ken.- Dejé algunos asuntos pendientes.

Vas a ir con mi prima.- gruñó Genzo.- No te hagas...

No, tengo que ver a un cirquero.- comentó Ken.

¿Un cirquero?.- se sorprendió Taro.

Bueno, no se me ocurrió nada más idiota.- bufó Ken.- Ni modo que dijera: sí, Wakabayashi, voy a ver si consigo acostarme nuevamente con Paola.

Mejor será que no le vayas a hacer daño.- advirtió Genzo.- Te la verás conmigo si lo haces.

Eso lo tengo bien presente.- replicó Ken.- Pero espero que tú tengas bien metido en la cabeza de que yo quiero a Paola. Y es verdad.

¿La quieres?.- Genzo enarcó mucho las cejas.- ¿En verdad?

Claro, ¿qué esperabas?.- protestó Ken.- ¿Qué solo me acostara con ella por diversión?

Supongo que no.- admitió Genzo.- En todo caso, cuídala bien.

Genzo y Taro subieron al automóvil, mientras que Ken se quedó observándolos.

No te des prisa por llegar.- comentó Taro a Ken.- Quizás al final no se haga nada...

Genzo miró a su amigo de reojo, pero no dijo nada, simplemente arrancó el automóvil e imploró para que sus amigos no fueran a cometer más locuras... O para que no las fuera a cometer él mismo...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alisse se puso lo primero que encontró, pero no le gustó y volvió a cambiarse después. Se suponía que estaba molesta con Taro Misaki por haberla dejado plantada, así que no debería de importarle si iba bien o mal arreglada, pero después recordó que debía de mostrarle la clas de mujer que había perdido y había que hacerlo pagar por eso.

Te ves bien.- opinó Lily, quien iba vestida con un vestido largo y floreado.- ¿Aunque no crees que el negro no se verá bien para una boda de día?

¿Demasiado serio?.- preguntó Alisse.- Sí, quizás sí...

La chilena volvió a cambiarse y se puso una blusa azul claro aunque se dejó los pantalones negros strech.

¿Te parece mejor así?.- quiso saber Alisse.

Sí, mucho mejor.- asintió Lily.- ¿Ya estás lista? Solo falta Paola.

Vayan adelantándose.- Paola estaba en boxers y camiseta, comiendo un poco de comida china.

Lindo atuendo.- comentó Alisse.- Y yo que creí que iba fachosa.

Tengo algunos asuntos pendientes por resolver.- respondió Paola.- Las alcanzaré después en tren.

Ya me imagino que asuntos pendientes.- suspiró Lily.- Encuentro cercano del tipo Lavacoches.

Deja de llamarlo así.- gruñó Paola.- Al menos yo no tengo encuentros cercanos del tipo Minotauro.

¿Minotauro?.- se sorprendieron Lily y Alisse.

Sí, mi primo.- Paola se encogió de hombros.- Mitad hombre, mitad animal.

Lily gruñó, pero Alisse rió a carcajadas.

Qué simpática.- gruñó Lily, destapando una botella de refresco de Coca Cola ® que tenía en la mano.

Dame un poco.- pidió Paola.

Trae un vaso, no pienso compartir saliva contigo.- gruñó Lily.

Qué flojera ir hasta la cocina.- protestó Paola.

Si lo que quieren es un envase, les puedo prestar uno.- Alisse contuvo una risilla.

Ella abrió un cajón y sacó un biberón grande. Lily y Paola la miraron con cara de "what?".

¿Qué? Es de mi sobrino.- gruñó Alisse.- Lo dejó aquí la última vez que vino. No se preocupen, está limpio.

No voy a tomar en un biberón.- negó Paola.

¿Qué tiene de malo?

O es eso, o vas a la cocina por un vaso.- replicó Lily.

A Paola le ganó más su flojera y agarró el biberón, sirviendo un poco de refresco de la botella que le quitó a Lily. La germano-japonesa tomó un poco y comenzó a beberlo del biberón. Lily estaba que no se aguantaba la risa, pero Alisse, veloz como el rayo, sacó una cámara de fotos instantáneas y le tomó una a Paola bebiendo del biberón. Paola lanzó un grito.

¿Estás loca?.- gritó la chica.- ¡Dame esa foto!

Ah, no, esta foto será una buena manera de chantaje.- negó Alisse, subiéndose a la cama y lanzándole la foto a Lily.

Vaya que te ves muy bien.- rió Lily, admirando la foto.- ¿Crees que al lavacoches le guste verla?

¡Ni te atrevas!.- gritó Paola, lanzándose sobre Lily.

La chilena y la mexicana se lanzaron la fotografía la una a la otra. Paola intentó arrancárselas, pero las otras dos no se iban a dejar tan fácilmente. Meme, la gata gris de Alisse, maullaba como desesperada, tratando de abrir el biberón que había soltado Paola para tratar de tomar un poco de refresco. Tan entretenidas estaban todas en el juego que no escucharon cuando tocaron al timbre, ni tampoco cuando Ken abrió la puerta y entró.

¿Hay alguien?.- preguntó Ken, pero se detuvo al ver a Alisse, Lily y Paola peleándose en el suelo, con la ropa arrugada y el pelo desordenado.- ¿Interrumpo?

No, para nada.- Paola aventó la foto con el pie debajo de la cama de Alisse.- Solo estábamos...

Practicando lucha grecorromana.- Lily se puso de pie, muy digna.

Sí, ojalá que para las Olimpiadas de Beijing del 2008 ya podamos participar.- Alisse también se puso de pie, alisándose el cabello.

Mejor nos vamos.- dijo Lily.- Aquí comienza a apestar...

¿Perdón?.- preguntó Ken.

Nada. ¿Nos vamos, Liss?.- preguntó Lily.

Claro, terminaré de maquillarme en el auto.- respondió Alisse.- Con permiso.

Lily y Alisse salieron, y Paola se agachó para tratar de agarrar la foto, pero no la encontró. Lily entonces la miró con maldad, y le mostró la foto, la cual guardó en el bolso de Alisse.

Que se diviertan.- rió la chilena.

Ustedes también.- gruñó Paola.

"Me las van a pagar", les dijo Paola a sus amigas, en lenguaje de mano. Alisse y Lily solo se rieron con más ganas. Ken optó por no decir nada. Meme al fin había conseguido abrir el biberón y tomaba refresco, muy feliz. Alisse la regañó, aunque sabía que era inútil tratándose de la golosa Renata Remedios. La chilena y la mexicana salieron entonces del departamento y subieron al automóvil de Lily. Ella suspiró antes de arrancar.

¿Estás lista?.- preguntó ella a su amiga.

Sí.- asintió Alisse.- Vamos a ver lo que nos depara el destino.

Lily encendió el coche y enfiló por las calles de París rumbo a Marsella. Alisse encenció el radio, justo en el momento en que comenzaba la canción de "Rosas" de la Oreja de Van Gogh.

Esa canción te queda.- comentó Lily.

¿Por qué?.- preguntó Alisse.

_Por eso esperaba con la carita empapada que llegaras con rosas, mil rosas para mí_.- canturreó Lily, con burla.

Yo no espero eso de Taro.- gruñó Alisse.- Solo quisiera saber por qué me dejo plantada en el café.

Ah, pero seguramente querrías que apareciera frente a ti con un enorme ramo de rosas, ¿no?.- rió Lily.- Igual, llegamos a Marsella y tu Tarito va a estar esperándote frente al altar para llevarte hasta él.

Ya deja de burlarte.- se enojó Alisse.- Mejor le cambio de estación...

La siguiente canción fue "¿Quién como tú?" de Ana Gabriel. Lily comenzó a cantarla, y Alisse supuso que ahí debía de dejarle.

_¿Quién como tú? Que día a día puede tenerle. ¿Quién como tú? Que solo así en tus brazos se duerme... _.- cantó Lily.

Una canción muy patética.- comentó Alisse.

¿Por qué?

¿Cómo que por qué? Pues mira, es obvio que la canta una mujer que se enamoró de un hombre que ya está ocupado.- respondió Alisse, sin imaginarse siquiera cuál era su realidad.

Cierto.- admitió Lily.- Pero bueno, ésas cosas no se pueden evitar.

Yo creo que sí se puede.- replicó Alisse.- Basta con que sepas que un hombre está ocupado para que evites que te guste y ya. Así de simple.

¿Y si no sabes que está "ocupado"?.- cuestionó Lily.- ¿Qué tal si él te miente y no te dice que es casado, que tiene novia o que está por casarse?

Pues en ese caso, el sujeto en cuestión es un auténtico desgraciado y no vale la pena que uno se preocupe por él.- respondió Alisse.

Sí, bueno, pero quizás para entonces ya sea tarde, ¿no?

¿A qué te refieres?

A que para entonces, ya pudiste haberte enamorado...

Alisse no respondió, porque una idea loca y estúpida le vino a la mente: ¿Y si Taro era casado y por eso la había dejado plantada? No sería una locura, Alisse no creía que Taro fuese esa clase de hombre desgraciado, aunque eso explicaría el por qué de su comportamiento extraño... No, pero él no usaba argolla de matrimonio, así que casado no era... Por lo menos por el momento...

Lily pagó la caseta de peaje y se metió a la autopista, con su loca manera de conducir.

A este paso, llegaremos en poco tiempo.- comentó Lily.

Sí, pero, ¿llegaremos vivas?.- Alisse se aferró al asiento del coche.

No seas exagerada.- replicó Lily.

¿Qué no exagere?.- exclamó Alisse.- Si un piloto de Indianápolis parecía una tortuga comparado contigo.

Ese chiste ya lo has dicho antes.- gruñó Lily.

No he sido yo.- replicó Alisse.- No que yo recuerde.

Sin embargo, era un día claro y soleado, perfecto para ir en busca del posible amor verdadero...

**Notas:**

El apodo de "Minotauro" es cortesía de Tsuki ¬¬

El apodo de "Lavacoches" es cortesía mía XD.

"Renata Remedios", mejor conocida como "Meme" es la gata gris de Alisse.

5

Lily de Wakabayashi. 


	7. Tropiezos

Mi dulce tormento.

**Capítulo 7. Tropiezos.**

Taro se probaba el traje frente al espejo. Se sentía rara con él, y sentía como un idiota.

En realidad, cualquiera que vaya al altar es un idiota.- comentó Genzo, tranquilo, arreglándose el moño del traje.

No seas así conmigo.- pidió Misaki.- ¿No me tienes ni un poquito de consideración conmigo?

Lo que te tengo es lástima.- replicó Genzo, campechanamente.- Pobre de ti...

¡Qué gran amigo eres!.- bufó Taro.- Con amigos como tú...

No necesitas enemigos.- completó Genzo.- ¿Qué quieres que te diga? Ni tú estás segura siquiera de que sea lo correcto.

Claro que lo es.- replicó Taro.- Lo debe ser.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ya no hay vuelta atrás?.- cuestionó Genzo.

No. Porque si se lo pedí, es porque lo deseo.- contradijo Misaki.

O porque no tienes el valor para reconocer que te equivocaste.- replicó Genzo.

Touché. Punto para Genzo. Taro no pudo replicar, sabía que su amigo tenía razón. Porque si no la tuviera, él podría dejar de pensar en Alisse...

Alisse. ¿Qué estaría haciendo ella ahora? Muy probablemente estaría odiándolo por haberla dejado sola en el café. Quizás ella usaría una foto de él como tiro al blanco, cosa que pensándolo bien no era probable porque Alisse no podía tener ninguna fotografía de Taro, pero aun así... En fin, sea como fuere, Alisse debía odiarlo, y mucho, cosa que no ponía feliz a Misaki.

Si tan solo te hubiera conocido antes... .- murmuró Taro.

¿Qué dijiste?.- preguntó Genzo.

Nada. hablaba conmigo mismo.- respondió Taro.

Vaya, ahora hablas solo.- rió Wakabayashi.- Cada vez estás más perdido.

Sino me vas a animar, mejor cállate.- pidió Misaki.- Ya estoy lo suficientemente nervioso.

Ya. ¡Qué mal genio!.- Genzo se rió con más ganas.

Claro. Como no era él el afectado...

Sin embargo, Misaki no era el único con dudas. A algunos kilómetros de ahí, en su habitación en una pequeña cabaña ubicada a las afueras de Marsella, Azumi Hayakawa se miraba ante el espejo con su traje y comenzó a sentirse mal.

Te ves preciosa.- comentó Sanae Nakazawa, mejor conocida ahora como Sanae Ozhora.- Ese vestido está hermoso.

Eso, ni dudarlo.- sonrió Kumi Sugimoto.- ¡Pareces una princesa!

Sí, una princesa a punto de ser devorada por un dragón.- musitó Azumi.

¿Qué cosa?

Nada.- Azumi fingió una gran sonrisa.- Ya llegó el gran día.

Lo dices tan emocionada como cuando a Tsubasa le dijeron que iba a jugar en la Segunda División del Barcelona.- comentó Sanae.- ¿Qué te pasa?

Nada, son los nervios.- mintió Azumi.

¿Está segura?.- preguntó Yukari Nishimoto.- Esto es algo serio.

De que lo es, lo es.- apoyó Kumi.- Es lago para siempre.

Ya lo sé, ya lo sé.- protestó Azumi, al tiempo que comenzaba a rascarse el cuello. Sentía una comezón muy grande.

Aun puedes arrepentirte.- sugirió Yukari.

No digas eso.- pidió Azumi, rascándose desesperada el cuello.- No hay nada de qué arrepentirse.

¡Claro que había de qué arrepentirse! Ella quería muchisísimo a su novio pero... Por alguna extraña razón, Azumi no dejaba de pensar en Pierre y en el beso que le dio... ¿Por qué él había besado? Quizás porque la quería, y eso le explicaba el por qué él no quisiera ir a Marsella... Azumi se tocó los labios y deseó que Pierre volviera a besarla, pero luego recordó que dentro de poco eso sería completamente imposible...

Azumi volvió a rascarse el cuello con más desesperación que antes. Sanae, Kumi y Yukari la miraron con preocupación.

¿Estás bien?.- preguntó Kumi.- Tienes todo el cuello rojo.

Y la cara.- observó Sanae.

Y los brazos.- añadió Yukari.- Estás toda roja. ¿Te sientes bien?

No lo creo.- Azumi se rascaba el cuerpo con desesperación.- Creo que me hizo daño algo que comí.

Quizás el paté de la mañana, el que probaste para la recepción.- sugirió Kumi.- Pudo haber tenido mariscos.

Eso podría ser lo que ocurre de no ser porque yo no soy alérgica a los mariscos.- replicó Azumi, sin dejarse de rascar.

Será mejor que busquemos un médico.- aconsejó Yukari.- Te estás poniendo más roja cada vez...

A la chica no le quedó más remedio que aceptar y resignarse. Ya una vez con la doctora, una dermatóloga, se diagnosticó que Azumi tenía una reacción alérgica severa.

¿Pero a qué?.- cuestionaba la doctora.- ¿Qué fue lo que comiste?

Nada que pudiera haberme hecho daño.- respondió Azumi.

¿Ni mariscos, ni fresas, ni chocolate, ni melón?.- insistió la doctora.

Nada de eso.- negó Azumi.

Quizás el paté estaba hecho de mariscos.- recordó Yukari.

Pero nunca he sido alérgica a los mariscos.- negó Azumi.

La doctora estaba desconcertada. Parecía que el origen de la reacción de Azumi era desconocido, hasta que se enteró de que ella estaba a punto de dar un gran paso. Muchas veces, las personas sometidas a un gran estrés tenían reacciones como ésas.

Parecer que el origen de tu urticaria es de tipo nervioso.- dijo la doctora.- Causado por el estrés tan grande por el que estás pasando.

Eso no puede ser.- musitó Azumi.- ¿Significa que voy a tener que resignarme a estar así?

Lo que se podría hacer, es eliminar la fuente de estrés.- dijo la médica.- Pero supongo que eso no se puede...

¡Claro que no se puede!.- protestó Azumi.- ¡No puedo cancelar todo solo porque tengo una tonta urticaria!

Pero podrías cancelarlo porque no estás segura.- observó Sanae.

¡Ya les dije que sí estoy segura!.- protestó Azumi.- Doctora, deme algo por favor para la comezón.

Te inyectaré un medicamento.- suspiró la médica.- Pero te va a volver a pasar...

Le diré a mi mente que no se pase de idiota y ya.- replicó Azumi.- Ahora, por favor, póngame esa medicina, me voy a quedar sin piel de tanto que me rasco.

La doctora suspiró, al tiempo que le inyectaba el medicamento a Azumi. La chica se fue con sus amigas y la médica se dio cuenta de que ella estaba a punto de cometer un grave error...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lily y Alisse continuaban en el camino que las lleva a Marsella. Lily iba canturreando cualquier canción que pasaban por la radio, incluso las patéticas canciones del patético grupo RBD.

Ay, por favor, deja de cantar eso, que me voy a vomitar.- gruñó Alisse.

Sí, sé que la canción da asco.- admitió Lily.- Como RBD en general, ese grupo es una chafez, pero qué quieres, estoy tan feliz que hasta me pongo a cantar estupideces.

¿Por qué?.- se sorprendió Alisse.- ¿A quién vas a ver en Marsella?

A nadie.- respondió Lily rápidamente, quizás demasiado rápidamente...

Sí, vas a ver a alguien.- Alisse puso cara de "hello con tu hello".- Ya se me hacía que fueras tan buena amiga...

Oye, me ofendes.- protestó Lily.- ¿Qué no soy la amiga que siempre te acompaña en todas tus locuras?

Pero siempre es con algún interés.- gruñó Alisse.

Detalles, detalles.- comentó Lily.- Cosas sin importancia.

Uhm...

El tanque depósito comenzó a marcar ceros. Lily anunció que tendría que hacer una parada en una gasolinera.

¿Qué no llenaste el tanque antes de salir?.- preguntó Alisse.

Quizás lo olvidé.- Lily se encogió de hombros.- Solo será una parada breve. Además, quiero ir al baño.

De acuerdo.- se resignó Alisse.

Así pues, Lily buscó la primera gasolinera y se detuvo para que cargaran el tanque y le dieran una buena limpiada al parabrisas del coche, el cual estaba hecho una porquería ya que Lily había tenido la brillante idea de tomar un atajo por un camino polvoso, cosa que no le había hecho gracia a Alisse.

Ya, no te quejes.- dijo Lily.- Fue divertido.

¿Divertido? ¿Te parece divertido el que pasáramos por un lugar en donde un pájaro se cagó en mi brazo?.- protestó Alisse.

¿Quién te manda sacar el brazo?.- se rió Lily.

Las chicas se dirigieron al baño, pero estaba cerrado con llave. Desde adentro se escuchaban los quejidos de alguien a quien evidentemente le había caído la maldición de Moctezuma en plena Francia.

Guácala, mejor prefiero usar un arbusto.- gruñó Lily.

Anda tú y tu complejo de perro.- se rió Alisse.- Mejor vamos a otra gasolinera.

No, ya no resistiré.- Lily puso cara dramática.- Es ahora, o nunca...

Yaaaaa.

Vamos al baño de hombres.- sugirió la mexicana.

¿Qué? ¿Estás loca?.- protestó la chilena.- No voy a entrar ahí.

No vayas pues, usa tu arbusto.- replicó Lily, echando a andar hacia la zona prohibida.

Alisse lo pensó unos segundos y después se decidió a seguir a su amiga. Lily abrió la puerta y encontró vacío el baño de los hombres.

No hay moros en la costa.- anunció Lily.- ¿Vienes o no?

Ya qué.- gruñó Alisse, entrando también.- Esto se puede considerar como allanamiento de morada.

No seas exagerada, ¡es un baño público!.- gruñó Lily.

Ya pues.

Lily se decidió a usar un baño, el único que parecía medianamente decente, mientras que Alisse se fue a buscar alguno que estuviera limpio. Así pues, mientras la mexicana batallaba, la chilena llegó hasta el último cubículo, el cual encontró con la puerta trabada. Alisse hizo lo posible para abrirla, hasta que se le ocurrió darle una patada a la puerta, la cual rebotó y golpeó a un niño en la cabeza.

¡Perdón!.- Alisse se disculpó.- No sabía que estaba ocupado.

El niño la miró con lágrimas en los ojos. Alisse temió que se soltara a llorar y a berrear como buen escuincle que era.

No, no llores.- pidió Alisse.- Te lo pido...

Mami... .- musitó el niño

No llores.- insistió la chilena.- Te daré un dulce...

Mamá...

Te daré dinero...

Mami...

Te doy un auto...

Sin embargo, el niño comenzó a berrear tan fuerte como si alguien quisiera arrancarle los pulmones. Alisse se echó para atrás, temiendo que la mamá, o peor aun, el papá del niño aparecieran y la cacharan en el baño de los hombres. Lily, mientras tanto, batallaba por abrir la llave del lavabo, sin mucho éxito. Desesperada, la mexicana le dio una poderosa patada (sí, tú), provocando que el grifo se desprendiera y saltara agua por todas partes. Lily chocó contra Alisse y las dos terminaron empapadas de la cabeza a los pies. El niño las brincó y salió corriendo y gritando del baño. En poco tiempo, el lugar estaba lleno de los encargados de la gasolinera. Alisse se sintió tremendamente avergonzada...

Un rato después, Lily y Alisse descansaban en una banca. Lily tomaba un poco de agua de una botella.

Decidido.- gruñó Alisse.- Esto fue una completa locura...

Naaa, ¿te das por vencida con tan poco?.- rió Lily.

¿Tan poco? ¿Te parece poco el ridículo que acabamos de pasar?.- preguntó Alisse.

Naaa, he tenido ridículos peores.- replicó Lily.- Una vez, por accidente, entré a un baño de hombres en el último hospital en donde trabajé.

¿Por accidente?.- Alisse estaba incrédula.

En serio que sí.- rió Lily.- Y lo peor del caso es que vi más de lo que esperaba ver del director del hospital.

Alisse se echó a reír con muchas ganas, y Lily la secundó. Bueno, las dos estaban empapadas, así que tendrían que buscar un cambio de ropa.

El auto está listo.- anunció uno de los encargados.- Y ya reparamos la llave del baño.

Gracias.- dijo Lily.- ¿Conoce alguna tienda de ropa por aquí cerca?

Ninguna.- negó el encargado.

Bueno, ni modo.- la mexicana se encogió de hombros.- Tendremos que entrar al pueblo para encontrar alguna.

Dijiste que solo sería una breve parada.- protestó Alisse.

¿Quieres ir mojada a ver a tu amor? Pues yo no.- Lily se delató sin darse cuenta, aunque Alisse prefirió no decir nada.

Las chicas subieron al coche y reemprendieron la marcha. Una vez dentro, tanto Alisse como Lily se quitaron la ropa mojada y la arrojaron al asiento trasero.

Lo único que faltaba, que viajáramos en ropa interior.- gruñó Alisse.

Ya, solo será por un momento.- replicó Lily.- Además, yo no me quiero resfriar.

Pues yo tampoco.

Entonces no te quejes.

Ese viaje estaba resultando un completo fracaso. Lo mejor sería volver, pero las chicas ya estaban más cerca de Marsella que de París, así que qué más daba...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Paola le sirvió a Ken un poco de cerveza (¿a esas horas?) y se sentó a un lado de él.

Bueno, tenemos el departamento para nosotros solos.- sonrió Paola.- Ahora sí.

Uhm, ¿y si tu amiga regresa?.- preguntó Ken, dudando.

No creo que vuelvan.- replicó Paola.- Conozco a Lily, y si ella va tras de mi primo es porque le gusta, y si le gusta, no va a estar tranquila hasta que consiga conquistarlo. Si es que Genzo se deja...

Pues déjame y te digo que Wakabayashi está loco por ella.- dijo Ken.- No lo entiendo, apenas la acaba de conocer y ya lo trae como idiota.

Mi primo es idiota, es lo que pasa.- replicó Paola.

Ken rió. Meme pasó frente a él, jugueteando con el biberón del que había bebido Paola y al greñudo karateca le pareció gracioso el asunto.

¿Le dan de beber a la gata en un biberón?.- rió Ken, divertido.

Claro. Alisse está loca.- Paola agarró rápidamente el biberón, avergonzada, haciendo que Meme maullara disgustada.

¿Alisse es tu otra amiga?.- Ken estaba seguro de haber escuchado es e nombre antes.

Sí, y se fue en busca también de un muchacho que la trae loca y que conoció en el bar.- asintió Paola.- El cual, casualmente, también se llama Taro. ¿Por qué?

A Ken le cayó el veinte de todo de golpe. Taro conoció a una chica llamada Alisse que lo traía loco. Alisse, la amiga de Paola, conoció a un muchacho llamado Taro que al parecer la traía loca... Era obvio, se trataban de las mismas personas...

¿Alisse se fue a Marsella con Lily en busca de Taro?.- preguntó Ken, muy serio.

Sí, ¿por qué tanto interés?.- cuestionó Paola.

¿Qué no te das cuenta? ¡Tu amiga va detrás de un hombre que va a casarse!.- exclamó Ken.- ¡Alisse cree que Taro la estará esperando en Marsella!

Ya me lo sospechaba.- suspiró Paola.- Pero me negaba a creerlo...

Tenemos que hacer algo.- dijo Ken.- O quizás Misaki termine por hacer alguna estupidez si llega a ver a Alisse...

¿Por qué siempre tenemos que hacerle de niñeras?.- protestó Paola.

Porque si no, nuestra vida sería aburrida.- rió Ken.- Anda, vamos.

Ya nos echaron a perder el día.- gruñó Paola.

Lo recuperaremos.- Ken besó a Paola.- No será ésta la última vez que estemos juntos.

¿Ah, no?.- se sorprendió Paola.

Claro que no.- replicó Ken.- Te quiero, Paola Wakabayashi. ¿Qué no te has dado cuenta?

Ken buscó su abrigo, mientras que Paola suspiró. Odiaba la cursilería, excepto cuando provenía de los labios de Ken.

**Notas:**

Un dermatólogo es el médico especialista en las lesiones de piel.

La maldición de Moctezuma... Jajajaja, qué decir sobre ella, simplemente diré que también es conocida como la "diarrea del viajero" XD.

4

Lily de Wakabayashi. 


	8. Trapos y garabatos

Mi dulce tormento.

**Capítulo 8. Trapos y garabatos.**

Lily estacionó el coche frente a una tienda de ropa que per se, resultaba un tanto cuanto sui generis. Sí, ya, qué jalada. El caso es ese, se estacionaron frente a una tienda de ropa y Alisse gruñó.

Caramba, pareciera que aquí compra su ropa Lola la Trailera.- comentó Lily, divertida.

¿Quién es esa?.- gruñó Alisse.

Se nota que no conoces nada sobre el cine mexicano.- suspiró Lily.

No, pero podría decirte que esta ropa bien le quedaría a Fran Drescher.- musitó Alisse.

Debe haber algo decente que ponerse.- replicó Lily, volviendo a ponerse la ropa.- ¿Vamos?

Ya qué. Supongo que no hay ninguna tienda Chanel por estos rumbos... .- suspiró Alisse.

Yaaaa, bájale, Liss.- Lily se rió con muchas ganas.

Ambas chicas entraron en la tienda y las recibió una mujer risueña y regordeta cuyo cabello era poco menos que naranja zanahoria.

Bienvenidas a mi tienda, queridas.- sonrió la mujer.- ¿Puedo ayudarlas en algo?

Buscamos algo decente para una boda, si es que tiene.- respondió Alisse, muy seria.

Buscamos algo para una boda de día.- dijo Lily, dándole un codazo a su amiga.- Espero que nos pueda ayudar.

Tengo unos modelitos preciosos que les encantarán.- dijo la mujer, muy entusiasmada.- Se verán monísimas con ellos.

Alisse levantó las cejas. ¿Monísimas? No era precisamente ésa la palabra que ella buscaba para verse el día en que iba a reunirse con Taro. La chilena se imaginó vestida de chango con un plátano en la mano y haciendo monadas para que Taro la mirara. Ella movió la cabeza de un lado a otro para despejar la imagen.

¿Te pasa algo?.- preguntó Lily.

Nada.- negó Alisse.

Las chicas fueron conducidas por la dueña hasta la zona de la "ropa elegante", y las dos se quedaron con cara de "What?". Los dichosos modelos elegantes eran dignos de una boda que fuera a realizarse en un granero.

Esta ropa podría quedarle a Paquita la del Barrio.- musitó Lily.

¿Quién?.- se sorprendió Alisse.

Ya, se me olvida que no eres mexicana.- suspiró Lily.- Como sea, ni loca voy a ponerme esto...

Yo menos.- protestó Alisse.- No quiero que Taro me vea y piense que le habló a una cabaretera.

¿Encontraron algo que les guste.- preguntó la dueña, sonriente.

Eh, no realmente... .- contestó Lily.- No creo que algo de esto nos quede...

Es que mis vestidos se ven muy diferentes aquí colgados que puestos.- replicó la mujer.- Pasen a los probadores, les pasaré unos modelitos que las harán verse geniales.

Alisse y Lily intercambiaron miradas y elevaron sus ojos al cielo. Más de fuerzas que de ganas, las chicas se dejaron conducir hasta los vestidores y esperaron a que la mujer les pasara la ropa. Lo primero que Lily se puso fue un vestido rojo de falda muy corta de lentejuelas.

Lo dicho.- suspiró Lily.- Con este vestido me van a preguntar mi precio...

No seas vulgar.- rió Alisse, apareciendo con traje morado de flores naranjas.- No inventes... Este traje está horrible.

Pareces calabaza en día de brujas.- Lily se rió a carcajadas.

Cállate.- gruñó la chilena.

Verdaderamente, no había nada entre la ropa que pudiera gustarles ni remotamente a las dos amigas. Había unos pantalones capri acampanados con holanes, chaquetas con estoperoles en la espalda, faldas con flecos, en fin, un surtido de ropa que harían que Britney Spears o Christina Aguilera se vieran como las reinas de la moda.

Creo que ni Christina Aguilera usaría algo como esto.- gruñó Alisse.- Está horrible.

Ya, tiene que haber algo.- suspiró Lily.

Sino, pues ni modo.- musitó Alisse.- Me iré así.

¿Qué, piensas llegar a la boda en ropa interior?.- se mofó Lily.- Definitivamente, causarás sensación.

Puedo volver a ponerme mi ropa.- gruñó la chilena.- O es más, nos regresamos a París.

¡Ah, no, eso si que no!.- protestó Lily, enojada.- No pasé por tantas cosas para que al final termine por no ver a Genzo!

¡Ajá, lo sabía!.- gritó Alisse.- Ya lo sabía yo, no venías a acompañarme por buena amiga. ¡Andas tras del baboso que te gusta!

No es un baboso.- gruñó Lily.- Además, ya te dije que iba a aprovechar ya que te vengo a acompañar...

Sí, como no.- bufó Alisse.- Mira qué mala amiga, te aprovechaste de mi momento de desvalía...

Yaaa, no te pases.- Lily rió a carcajadas.- ¿Cuál desvalía? Ni que Taro te hubiese dejado en la calle con tres hijos por alimentar.

No son tres hijos, sino dos fastidiosas hijas.- gruñó Alisse.

¿Cuáles?

Paola y tú.- protestó la chilena.- Son más fastidiosas que dos hijos latosos.

Sí, claro, pero no te divertirías tanto sin nosotras.- rió Lily.

¿Ya encontraron algo que les gustó?.- preguntó la dueña de la tienda.

No realmente.- reconoció Alisse.- Creo que de veras esta ropa no nos va...

Ah, esperen.- pidió la mujer.- Tengo aun otros dos conjuntos que no les pasé...

No, de verdad.- negó Lily.- Mejor nos vamos...

Pruébense estos y si nos le gustan, se van.- insistió la mujer.

Alisse y Lily se encogieron de hombros y volvieron a los vestidores. Nada les costaba... La mujer les pasó dos traje, y las chicas se los pusieron, y al salir de los probadores, ambas estaban sorprendidas. Lily traía un vestido tipo chino que tenía una abertura en la pierna derecha y tenía una figura de un fénix rojo que abarcaba todo el vientre. Alisse traía un vestido de tirantes de color azul pálido y de escote en "V".

Éstos no están tan mal.- comentó Alisse, mirándose en el espejo.

Ya veo que no.- Lily estaba satisfecha con el resultado.

Les dije que iban a encontrar algo que les gustara.- sonrió la dueña.- Desde que las vi entrar, supe que a ustedes les quedarían perfectos estos vestidos.

¿No pudo habérnoslos enseñado desde el principio y ahorrarnos tanta pasarela?.- protestó Alisse, en voz baja.

Ya, no te quejes.- Lily le dio otro codazo a su amiga y se fue con ella detrás de la mujer.

Las chicas pagaron, y mientras la señora pelirroja zanahoria pasaba las tarjetas de crédito de Lily y de Alisse, Alisse miró una libreta forrada en terciopelo rosa que se encontraba a un lado de la caja registradora.

¿Quieren dejarme un recuerdo?.- preguntó la mujer, sonriente.- Escríbanme una nota.

Eh, no lo sé.- dudó Alisse.

Permíteme, yo lo hago.- dijo Lily, tomando la libreta y escribiendo algo sin dejar mirar a Alisse.

Aquí están sus tarjetas.- dijo la mujer.- ¡Que pasen un buen día!

Muchas gracias.- sonrió Lily, recibiendo su tarjeta.

Alisse aprovechó entonces para ver el mensaje que Lily había dejado, el cual decía más o menos lo siguiente:

_"Gracias por permitir que mi loca amiga consiga ropa decente para no aparecer en paños menores ante su amado Taro. Atentamente, yo. P.D: Alisse Farfán ama a Taro Misaki"._

Alisse gruñó, y estuvo a punto de tachar el mensaje, pero optó por no hacerlo. Salió de la tienda en compañía de Lily, sin saber que ese mensaje iba a terminar por formarle el destino...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Genzo estaba algo nervioso. ¿Iría Lily a Marsella? Él deseaba que lo hiciera, con toda su alma, pero no sabía si de verdad ella iría o no... La verdad, era una locura, no tenía mucho de conocer a la mexicana y sin embargo, no dejaba de pensar en ella... Claro, ayudaba mucho el hecho de que la había visto desnuda pero también se trataba de otra cosa... Lily tenía una ternura escondida que hacían a Genzo estremecerse hasta lo más profundo... No podía haberse enamorado, eso sí que sería una completa locura, pero de que ella le gustaba, le gustaba...

Y bueno, ¿qué?.- quiso saber Taro.- Si ella viene, ¿vas a invitarla a Alemania?

¿Cuál ella?.- quiso saber Tsubasa.

No lo sé aun.- admitió Genzo, ignorando a Tsubasa.- La verdad es que no sé si decirle que tarde que temprano tendré que volver a Alemania...

¿De quién hablan?.- insistió Tsubasa.

Vamos, ¿me vas a decir que Lily no se imagina que vas a irte de Francia?.- Taro estaba escéptico.

¿Quién es Lily?.- preguntó Tsubasa.

Pues aunque no me la creas, Lily no sabe quien soy.- sonrió Genzo.- No conoce mucho del fútbol europeo, parece ser que su trabajo no se lo permite.

¿Me van a decir quién es Lily o no?.- Tsubasa ya estaba comenzando a hartarse de que lo ignoraran.

Te diría que eso es imposible, que haya alguien que no sepa quien eres, pero sé que es cierto.- suspiró Misaki.- Alisse tampoco sabe quien soy... Suerte de mí, porque odia a los futbolistas...

¿Quién es Alisse?.- Tsubasa cambió de pregunta.

Par de chicas extrañas en las que nos fijamos.- suspiró Genzo.- Ni a Lily ni a Alisse les gusta el fútbol, o al menos no lo ven tan seguido, y nosotros dedicamos nuestra vida a ello...

¿Quién demonios es Alisse?.- gruñó Tsubasa.

Sí, y quizás es eso por lo que me gusta.- admitió Taro.- No le gusto a Alisse por ser famoso sino...

Por ser yo mismo.- sonrió Genzo.- Lo sé. Me siento igual con Lily...

Ya, dejen de ignorarme.- protestó Tsubasa.- No estoy pintado. ¿Quién demonios son Alisse y Lily?

Un par de chicas que pusieron nuestras vidas de cabeza.- suspiró Genzo.

Sobre todo, la mía.- musitó Taro.

Pero si tú vas a... .- comenzó a decir Tsubasa.

Sí, sí, ya sé.- cortó Misaki.- Sé lo que vas a decir, pero no lo puedo evitar...

Uhm...

Tsubasa miró a Genzo con gesto de duda. El portero se encogió de hombros y volvió a mirar por la ventana. Ya todo estaba casi listo para la ceremonia, las flores estaban preciosas, las alfombras colocadas, y los invitados comenzaban a llegar con sus presentes en las manos. Ahí se encontraban ya Luis Napoleón, francés rival de Taro en la liga francesa, y también Stefan Levin, Karl Heinz Schneider... Pero ni rastros de Pierre Le Blanc...

Oye, ¿no va a venir Le Blanc, Misaki?.- preguntó Genzo, sorprendido.

Lo invité a la boda.- contestó Taro, encogiéndose de hombros.- Pero me dijo que quizás no vendría...

¿Por qué?.- quiso saber Tsubasa.

Yo que sé. Dijo algo así como que no podía estar presente por motivos personales... .- dijo Taro.

Y algo se encendió de pronto en la mente de Misaki. Recordó que en algún momento, Pierre le había dicho que estaba enamorado de la novia de uno de sus más grandes rivales... Claro, había que ser muy idiota para no darse cuenta de quién se trataba, pero Taro prefirió fingir demencia...

Supongo que sus buenos motivos ha de tener.- comentó Misaki.- Quizás, en su lugar, yo haría lo mismo...

Por un momento, Misaki se preguntó si le afectaba el hecho de que Pierre estuviese enamorado de Azumi. Y sorprendentemente, se dio cuenta de que no le molestaba en lo más mínimo. Quizás hasta sería lo mejor, al final de cuentas...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Paola y Ken tomaron el tren que los llevaría a Marsella. Ella quería irse en automóvil, así llegarían más rápido, pero él insistió en que aun tenían suficiente tiempo como para irse en tren y muy poco dinero como para rentar un auto.

Te digo que podemos ir en el mío.- insistió Paola.

¿Esa carcacha? No creo que nos lleve ni a dos cuadras.- replicó Ken.- ¿Por qué no ha cambiado de coche?

¿Por qué la gorra de mi primo es roja?.- protestó Paola.- ¿Qué más da eso ahora?

Bueno, supongo que tienes razón.- rió Ken.

Así pues, los dos se encontraban a bordo del tren. Paola se sentía algo inquieta. Ella ya se había sospechado que había algo raro ahí, pero lo había pasado por alto.

Tranquila, no creo que pase nada malo.- dijo Ken, tomándola de la mano.

Debí haber investigado más.- musitó Paola.- ¿Cuántos Taros podía haber en París que fuesen a viajar a Marsella? Debí haberme dado cuenta antes...

Dudo mucho que Misaki se arrepienta... .- comentó Ken.- Él no es así...

¿Realmente crees que no lo haga?.- cuestionó Paola.- Según me di cuenta, parece que esos dos se gustan en serio...

bueno, pues si se arrepiente, nos casamos tú y yo.- Ken le guiñó un ojo a la chica.

No digas tonteras.- Paola se puso roja.

No son tonteras.- replicó Ken.- ¿No querrías casarte conmigo?

Si aceptara, muy seguramente a Genzo le daría un infarto.- comentó Paola, solo por decir algo.

Y a poco me vas a decir que eso te molestaría.- rió Ken.

No, realmente.- admitió Paola.- Pero Lily me mataría, muy seguramente.

El tren agarró su velocidad de viaje. Paola sintió que hasta una vaca iría mucho más rápido...

**Notas:**

"Lola la Trailera" era un personaje de películas mexicanas interpretado por Rosa Gloria Chagoyán, una mujer cuyo único talento era ser demasiado voluptuosa. La mentada Lola era una conductora de camiones grandes (tráileres) que siempre andaba vestida con minifaldas de lentejuelas y zapatos de tacón.

Paquita la del Barrio es una quesque cantante mexicana que tiene canciones realmente muy curiosas... Basta conocer la de "Rata de dos patas" para saberlo.

Fran Drescher interpretó a Fran Fine, una niñera poco convencional en la serie de televisión "The Nanny".

Bueno, pues en dos capítulos más, tres por mucho, termina este fic. Sí, salió corto, pero es que en realidad la trama de la película no da para más, y eso que yo le metí muchas cosas que no venían XD.

**Fe de erratas (metida de patas):**

En el capítulo anterior, cambié a los personajes de sexo. Lo lamento, esa fue distracción total (el entregar tanto reporte me atrofia la neurona).

El nombre de la película en la que me basé para hacer este fic es "The sweetest thing", no "The swettest thing".

5

Lily de Wakabayashi. 


	9. Arrepentimiento

**Capítulo 9. Arrepentimiento.**

Bueno, pues después de tanto ir y venir, al fin había llegado el momento. Azumi ya s había puesto el vestido y se contempló nuevamente ante el espejo. Unas manchas rojas comenzaban a aparecerle por el cuello, manchas que amenazaban por convertirse en marcas rojas.

¿Estás lista, Azumi?.- preguntó Sanae.- Te ves hermosa.

Sí, sí, eso ya me lo sé.- gruñó Azumi.- Parezco una princesa y esas babosadas. ¿Podemos acabar con esto ya?

No deberías de sentirte así.- musitó Yukari.- Se supondría que éste sería el día más feliz de tu vida.

Sí, se suponía, pero las cosas no siempre son como debieran ser.- suspiró Azumi.

Ella comenzó a pensar en lo que estaba próximo a ocurrir. Ya Azumi se había imaginado ese día, lleno de flores y de invitados cordiales que le sonreían con amor, pero por algún motivo, cuando ella miraba a su "elegido", Azumi no veía a Misaki, sino a otro hombre...

Bueno, ¿ya podemos irnos?.- preguntó Azumi.- Cuanto antes, mejor.

Supongo que habrá que esperar la señal, ¿no?.- cuestionó Kumi.- Ya sabes, esperar a que se acomode el novio, los padres del novio, el cortejo... O mínimo esperar a que llegue el sacerdote...

Bueno, eso sería lo recomendable.- comentó Sanae.- Así que habrá que esperar un poco.

Bueno, como sea.- gruñó Azumi, peleándose con la falda del vestido blanco..- Hagan más largo mi martirio.

Sanae, Yukari y Kumi intercambiaron miradas y suspiraron. Qué caray, pareciera que más que a una boda, Azumi iba a su funeral...

¿Saben, chicas?.- comentó Azumi.- El negro no es el color de la muerte, sino el blanco.

Eso ya lo sabemos.- comentó Yukari.

Pero en occidente la costumbre es casarse de blanco.- comentó Kumi.- Es el color de la pureza.

Así como debe ser el amor verdadero.- completó Sanae.- Puro como el color blanco.

Ya déjense de cursilerías.- pidió Azumi.- ¿Podrían dejarme sola un momento?

Claro.- asintió Sanae.- Te avisaremos cuando sea tu turno de caminar al pabellón...

¿Cómo dices?.- se sorprendió Azumi.

Dije que te avisaremos cuando sea tu turno de caminar al altar.- repitió Sanae, confundida.

Claro, Azumi ya escuchaba cosas que no eran. Sanae, Yukari y Kumi salieron de la habitación, dejándola sola. ¿Qué no se daban cuenta? Taro no era el hombre correcto, y Azumi estaba por cometer el más grandísimo error de su vida, pero no se atrevía a detenerlo todo en ese momento, más que nada, porque no tenía corazón para romperle el suyo a Misaki, lastimándolo de esa forma... Azumi se rascó el cuello nuevamente. No, la urticaria tendría que esperar...

Por supuesto, ella no sabía que Misaki se sentía igual. Taro estaba asfixiándose, como si lo hubieran encerrado en una habitación que cada vez se queda con menos oxígeno para respirar... Tan pálido se veía Taro que Genzo estaba preocupado por él.

¿Seguro que te sientes bien, Misaki?.- preguntó Genzo, preocupado.- Te ves muy mal.

Gracias, amigo.- musitó Taro.- La verdad es que no, no me siento bien, ¿pero qué más da?

Ya, Misaki, esto es serio.- lo reconvino Genzo, muy serio.- No vas a hacer cualquier cosa, esto es "para siempre".

Lo sé, lo sé.- murmuró Taro.

¿O acaso piensas separarte de ella después?.- insistió Genzo.

No, no podría hacer eso.- negó Taro.- Sufrí mucho cuando mis padres se separaron, no podría hacerle eso a alguien más...

¿Entonces por qué sigues adelante?.- cuestionó Genzo.

Porque ya no es tiempo de dar marcha atrás.- respondió Taro, resignado.- Ya es muy tarde.

Nunca es muy tarde cuando se trata de algo que será "para siempre".- insistió Genzo.- Piénsalo bien.

Ya no, ya es muy tarde.- se resignó Taro.

A Genzo le dieron ganas de abofetearlo. Sin embargo, era su vida y su decisión, si Misaki quería arruinarse la existencia para siempre era cosa de él y de nadie más...

Cinco minutos.- anunció Tsubasa.- El sacerdote quiere que seas puntual.

Lo seré.- musitó Taro, con la expresión de alguien que se dirige al patíbulo.

Había llegado la hora, y no había marcha atrás, aunque los dos protagonistas del evento querían salir corriendo de ahí a todo lo rápido que daban sus pies...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lily y Alisse llegaron por fin a Marsella. La tarde caía, algunas hojas de los árboles se desprendían y en general hacía un muy agradable clima. Alisse contemplaba las calles llena de parejas enamoradas y no pudo reprimir el tonto pensamiento de que quizás en algún momento ella y Taro serían alguna de esas parejas...

Lindo, lindo, parpadean.- canturreó Lily.

¿Qué cosa?.- musitó Alisse.

Nada, nada.- rió Lily.- ¿Ya regresaste de Tarolandia?

Aun no.- gruñó Alisse.- Ya deja de fastidiar.

Bueno, yo nomás decía.- comentó Lily.- ¿En dónde te dijo tu amado que iba a ser la boda de su amigo?

En la catedral.- respondió Alisse.- ¿Sabes como llegar?

Te tengo noticias, querida Liss, y es que yo no soy francesa y por lo tanto, no conozco toda Francia.- replicó Lily.- De París no paso, así que no, no sé como llegar.

¿No pudiste responder que no, simplemente?.- bufó Alisse.- De todo haces un escándalo.

Es que si no, no sería yo.- Lily le mostró la lengua.

Así pues, las chicas se detuvieron en una esquina para preguntarle a un policía sobre el cómo llegar a la catedral. El policía les explicó como llegar y les deseó buena suerte.

¿Van a la boda del año, verdad?.- preguntó el policía, muy sonriente.

No sé si es la boda del año, pero de que es una boda, es una boda.- contestó Lily, risueña.

¿Por qué la boda del año?.- quiso saber Alisse.

Ah, pues porque es muy sonada.- respondió el policía.- Se casa uno de nuestros más famosos jugadores de la liga francesa, la estrella del Paris Saint Germain, con una chica cuya familia tiene renombre en Francia, a pesar de que es japonesa. Cosa curiosa, muchos pensábamos que esa chica iba a casarse con otra persona... n fin, uno nunca sabe en qué terminan las cosas, ¿cierto?

Cierto.- apoyó Lily, quien no había entendido ni papa.- Muchas gracias.

Que se diviertan.- sonrió el hombre.

Alisse estaba pensativa, analizando todo lo que el hombre había dicho. Lily la miró de reojo.

¿Te pasa algo?.- preguntó la mexicana.- Te noto rara.

Nada, solo pensaba.- contestó Alisse.- En lo que dijo el policía.

A ese hombre sí que le gusta hablar, ¿eh?.- rió Lily.

Sí, pero se me hace raro.- insistió Alisse.- O sea, Taro nunca me comentó que su amigo fuera la estrella de algún equipo de sóccer...

¿Le llegaste a contar lo que te pasó con Matías?.- preguntó Lily.

Sí, ¿por qué?

Pues eso lo explica todo.- señaló la mexicana.- Si le dijiste a Tarito sobre lo mal que te fue con Matías y que odias el sóccer por eso, pues entonces Tarito no iba a decirte que su mejor amigo es futbolista. Así de simple.

No sé, hay algo raro.- Alisse seguía pensativa.

Ya, deja de ver moros con tranchete.- replicó Lily.- Mira, ahí está la catedral. Y a juzgar por la cantidad de gente que hay afuera, llegamos a tiempo.

Lily buscó un lugar en donde estacionarse, y ambas chicas bajaron del coche. Tal y como Lily decía, el lugar estaba lleno de gente bien arreglada, la mayoría de ellos de rasgos orientales, solo había dos o tres personas que se notaban que sí eran europeas.

Oye, ¿no crees que debimos haber traído un regalo?.- dudó Alisse, de repente.

Naaa, no conocemos ni al novio, ni a la novia.- Lily se encogió de hombros.

Pero aun así, sería un gesto de buena educación.- insistió Alisse.- ¿Y si compramos unas flores?

Como gustes.- Lily elevó sus ojos al cielo.

Entonces, espérame aquí.- pidió Alisse, sacando dinero de su bolso.- Voy a comprar algunos crisantemos.

Esos le gustan a mi prima Rika.

¿Qué cosa?

Nada.

Alisse se dirigió hacia un puesto de flores que estaba cerca, esperando a la salida de la boda para hacer su gran venta. Lily se quedó contemplando la hermosa catedral, al tiempo que un rubio de ojos azules la miraba con mucho interés.

Esta catedral fue construida con un estilo neoclásico.- comentó el rubio, detrás de Lily.

¿En serio?.- Lily enarcó las cejas.- Más bien, parece estilo barroco.

Vaya, conoces de arquitectura.- el rubio se puso algo colorado.- Te confesaré que simplemente quería llamar tu atención.

Hubieras podido intentarlo con un simple "hola".- rió la mexicana.

Tienes una sonrisa hermosa.- sonrió el rubio.- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Soy Lily.- sonrió la chica.- ¿Y tú eres?

Llámame Stefan, simplemente.- respondió él.- ¿Eres amiga del novio o de la novia?

La verdad, de ninguno.- dijo Lily.- Solo vengo buscando a alguien...

Genzo decidió a salirse por un rato antes de que comenzara la boda, y al comenzar a bajar las escaleras vio a Lily bellísima como nunca con un vestido chino de color lila, hablando con cierto sueco conocido de él... El sueco le coqueteaba a lo descarado a la muchacha, la cual se reía muy ingenuamente. Genzo se sintió muy molesto, aunque feliz de que ella hubiera ido a Marsella, así que se dirigió hacia la pareja.

Vaya, Levin, no te gusta perder el tiempo. ¿verdad?.- comentó Genzo, molesto.

Ya ves, Wakabayashi.- replicó Levin.- En algo tengo que ocupar mi tiempo.

Pues ocúpalo con alguien más.- gruñó Genzo.- Esta chica me viene buscando a mí.

De hecho, sí.- sonrió Lily, a manera de disculpa.- Vine a Marsella para buscarlo a él, aunque no sabía que vendría también a esta boda.

Si me disculpas.- Genzo tomó a Lily de la mano.- Tengo muchas cosas qu hablar con esta bella dama.

Lily se despidió de Levin y se dejó conducir por Genzo, quien la llevó hacia un grupo de árboles que se ubicaba cerca de ahí.

Me alegra que hayas venido.- dijo Genzo, cuando se encontraron solos.- Pero no me gusta que coquetees con otros.

No estaba coqueteando.- se defendió Lily.- Solo estaba siendo amable. Además, usted y yo no somos nada, caballero.

¿Y por eso me cambias por el primer rubio que se te cruzó en el camino?.- protestó Genzo, indignado.- Si es por eso, se puede arreglar.

Naa, ¿a poco te pusiste celoso?.- Lily le guiñó un ojo.

¿Y crees que no?.- Genzo la abrazó.- ¿No sabes que me traes vuelto loco, Lily Del Valle? No dejo de pensar en ti desde el primer día en que te vi...

Ah, claro, el día en que salí con mi traje de Eva en mi departamento.- Lily se sintió decepcionada.

No seas tonta, no fue ésa la primera vez que te vi, aunque sí fue la más ardiente.- rió Genzo.- Ya te había visto la noche anterior, en el bar.

¿Me viste?.- se sorprendió Lily.- ¿En serio?

Claro que sí.- Genzo le acarició la barbilla a ella con los dedos.- Y desde entonces, me gustaste. No dejo de pensar en ti, quisiera salir contigo, y no solo una, sino varias veces.

Ah, quizás tú quieres salir conmigo, ¿pero quién te dice que yo quiero salir contigo?.- cuestionó Lily.

Por respuesta, Genzo besó a Lily con pasión. La mexicana le correspondió el beso y por varios minutos ambos se dedicaron simplemente a demostrarse su atracción mutua. Lily fue la que decidió separarse, aunque se recargó contra el pecho de Genzo.

Wow, ésa es una excelente manera de hacerme cambiar de opinión.- murmuró ella.

Y tengo más de ésos.- sonrió Genzo, volviendo a besarla.

Tan entusiasmados estaban con los besos que ninguno se dio cuenta de que Alisse estaba buscando a Lily. Pensando en que quizás ya había entrado a la catedral, la chilena se metió por un corredor que la condujo hacia una puertita que estaba entreabierta...

Paola y Ken llegaron al fin a Marsella. Según el reloj de Ken, ellos tenían menos de veinte minutos para llegar a tiempo a la catedral para buscar a Alisse y a Lily. Los jóvenes decidieron tomar un taxi para llegar más rápido.

Bueno, ¿y qué le vamos a decir?.- preguntó Paola.

¿A tu amiga?.- cuestionó Ken.

Ni modo que al Dalai Lama.- Paola lo vio con cara de "hello con tu hello".- Claro que a Alisse. ¿Qué le vamos a decir?

Eso va a ser lo difícil.- reconoció Ken.- No va a ser fácil...

Nada fácil...

Pero en fin, es amiga tuya, así que será tu problema.- dijo Ken.

¡Qué lindo!

Gracias, yo siempre.- rió Ken.- Solo bromeaba. Ya veremos como la sacamos de ésta.

Ken y Paola llegaron al fin a la catedral. La gente ya comenzaba a entrar al templo, y Ken decidió entrar a buscar a Misaki para ponerlo sobre aviso. Paola se quedó afuera, pensando en que quizás no se veía tan elegante como podría esperarse, cuando alguien la tapó los ojos con las manos.

Mi luna hermosa.- murmuró el hombre.

¿Karl?.- musitó Paola, en un murmullo.- ¿Eres tú?

El mismo, preciosa.- respondió Schneider, descubriéndole los ojos.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

Lo mismo te pregunto yo.- gruñó Paola.

Vine a una boda.- Karl se encogió de hombros.

Ya me di cuenta.- replicó Paola.

Katrina me dejó.- dijo Karl, sin que viniera al caso.

¿Y eso qué?.- gruñó Paola.- Para lo que me importa.

La germano-japonesa echó a andar, pero el alemán la detuvo por el brazo.

Perdóname, Paola.- pidió Karl.- No sabía lo que tenía hasta que te perdí...

No me salgas con eso ahora.- pidió Paola.- Me heriste, y mucho. ¿Crees que es tan fácil como llegar y decir "te extraño" y ya? Pues no. No me interesa volver contigo, Karl.

¿Por qué no?.- quiso saber Karl.

Porque ya me tiene a mí.- interrumpió Ken, en esos momentos.- ¿Podrías dejar a mi novia en paz?

¿Tu novia?.- exclamaron Paola y Karl al mismo tiempo.

Sí, mi novia.- afirmó Ken.- Paola ya no te quiere. ¿Quieres hacernos el favor de dejarnos en paz?

Y sin esperar respuesta, Ken empujó a Karl y se llevó a Paola con él.

¿Tu novia?.- preguntó Paola, con curiosidad.

Luego arreglamos eso.- Ken se puso algo nervioso.- Supongo que no te gustará que...

Paola se colgó del cuello de Ken y lo besó en los labios.

Como dices, eso lo solucionamos después.- dijo ella.- Vamos a buscar a ese par de locas.

Y con ese par de locas se refería, por supuesto, a Alisse y a Lily.

Mientras tanto, Alisse no pudo resistirse a su curiosidad y entró a la habitación. Ahí encontró a una linda japonesa vestida de novia, la cual respiraba agitadamente.

¿Estás bien?.- preguntó Alisse, preocupada.

Azumi volteó y miró a chica de ojos café verdoso que estaba parada en la entrada de la habitación y suspiró. Azumi negó con la cabeza, era momento de aceptar la verdad...

**Notas:**

Como ya saben, soy mala para saber cuanto me falta para acabar un fic. Quizás sea el fin en el próximo capítulo, quizás falten dos más.


	10. ¿Conoces a Taro Misaki?

**Capítulo 10. ¿Conoces a Taro Misaki?**

Alisse miró a Azumi, la cual se veía verdaderamente muy mal. La japonesa respiraba agitadamente, y su cuello ya se veía bastante rojo.

¿Te sientes bien?.- repitió Alisse.- ¿Qué te pasa?

Esto... Es... Un... Error... .- respiró Azumi agitadamente.- No... Debo... Casarme...

Ah, no digas eso, por favor.- Alisse dejó las flores que había comprado a un lado.- Es normal que te sientas nerviosa, es un gran paso el que vas a dar, pero en serio, así se han de sentir todos los novios...

No, de verdad.- respiró Azumi.- Esto es un error, no me puedo casar...

Sí, sí puedes.- Alisse abanicó el rostro de Azumi.- Mira, ya estás vestida, tu novio te está esperando. No puedes renunciar ahora por una duda de momento, ya estás muy cerca de cumplir uno de los mayores sueños de una mujer.

(Patético, pero cierto).

Azumi respiró, un poco más calmada. No sabía quien era esa linda extranjera vestida de azul, pero la había ayudado a calmarse un poco. De hecho, ésa era una de las cualidades de Alisse, tranquilizar a la gente que se encontraba poco más que histérica.

Mira.- Alisse hizo que Azumi se parara frente al espejo.- Te ves hermosa. Estás lista para decirle que sí al hombre al que amas, no renuncies ahora.

Gracias.- Azumi sonrió, levemente.- Creo que... Tienes razón, solo fue duda del momento...

No hay de qué.- sonrió la chilena.- Vamos, que te están esperando.

Azumi sonrió con más confianza y salió de la habitación. Alisse suspiró y se preguntó quién sería el novio. Se comenzaron a escuchar los primeros acordes de la marcha nupcial y la chilena supo que era momento de salir. Ella encontró a Lily retocándose la pintura de labios a las afueras de la catedral.

¿Ya estás lista?.- preguntó Lily.- ¿En dónde te habías metido?

Lo mismo te pregunto.- replicó Alisse.- Vamos a ver si alcanzamos un lugar.

Las chicas entraron, y se dieron cuenta de que ya la novia había llegado al altar. Lily buscaba un asiento disponible, pero Alisse se fijó entonces en las personas que estaban en el altar... Ahí se encontraba Misaki, en compañía de su amigo que se iba a casar, y la novia ya estaba ahí también, aunque se notaba que se había vuelto a poner nerviosa.

Ken y Paola, por su parte (jajaja), se dieron cuenta del par de dos locas que andaban buscando lugares vacíos. Paola intentó ponerse de pie, pero Ken la detuvo.

¿Qué haces?.- gruñó ella.

No puedes detenerlas ahorita.- murmuró Ken.- La boda ya inició.

¿Y si tratan de detener la ceremonia?.- cuestionó Paola.

¿Crees que tu amiga Alisse sea capaz de eso?

No, pero a Lily sí la creo capaz...

Sin embargo, Ken tenía razón (ay, Dios), la boda ya había iniciado y no había manera de detener a Alisse y a Lily sin hacer un escándalo... Mientras tanto, Alisse vio que Taro y Genzo cambiaban de lugar y era Misaki el que se ponía al lado de la novia...

Estamos aquí reunidos para unir a Azumi Hayakawa y a Taro Misaki.- dijo el sacerdote.

Alisse sintió como si un balde de agua fría le hubiese caído encima. ¿Taro iba a casarse? ¿Era él el que iba a casarse? Lily, por supuesto, también se quedó impávida.

¿Ése es tu Taro?.- musitó la mexicana.- ¿Tu Taro va a casarse?

Ya no es mi Taro.- replicó Alisse, dolida.- Vámonos.

Pero...

¡Vámonos!

Alisse jaló a Lily del brazo con mucha fuerza, lo que hizo que ella perdiera el equilibrio y ambas se fueran de bruces contra uno de los enormes floreros de latón que adornaban la catedral. Obviamente, todos los presentes se dieron cuenta y voltearon a verlas.

Ay, no.- musitó Paola.- Muy tarde...

Oh, oh... .- musitó Ken.

Genzo, Azumi, Taro, Sanae, Kumi, Yukari, Tsubasa, y todos los demás, voltearon a ver a Lily y a Alisse. La primera en incorporarse fue la mexicana, quien se compuso el vestido y el cabello, muy digna, y les regaló una hermosa sonrisa a todos.

Perdonen ustedes, creo que nos equivocamos de boda.- dijo Lily.- Continúen con la hermosa ceremonia, por favor.

¿Lily?.- Genzo enarcó las cejas, sorprendido.

Con su permiso.- Alisse se puso de pie también.- Perdonen la interrupción.

¿Alisse?.- musitó Taro, casi sin voz.- ¿Alisse?

Las dos chicas salieron con paso rápido de la catedral. Alisse iba casi llorando, y Lily prefirió no mirar hacia atrás. Paola se puso de pie y le pidió a Ken que se quedara ahí, en la boda de su amigo. La germano-japonesa salió también de la catedral, en busca de sus amigas, y las encontró en el atrio, Alisse llorando en el hombro de Lily.

¡Se iba a casar!.- musitó Alisse.- ¡Era él el que se iba a casar! ¡Maldito desgraciado!

Se pasó de infeliz.- murmuró Lily.- No debió haber jugado así contigo...

Por eso me dejó plantada la otra vez, no podía salir conmigo porque iba a casarse con otra...

Lo siento, Alisse.- dijo Paola.- Yo me di cuenta de esto cuando ustedes ya habían salido para Marsella, y traté de alcanzarlas para avisarles, pero no las encontré a tiempo...

¿Tú lo sabías?.- Alisse dejó de abrazar a Lily para mirar a Paola.

Me enteré apenas hace unas cuantas horas.- suspiró Paola.- Había algo raro en lo que decían, pero no me cayó el veinte hasta que Ken me lo dijo. Lo lamento...

No es culpa tuya.- Alisse se secó las lágrimas con furia.- Sino de ese infeliz de Taro Misaki...

Vámonos.- dijo Lily.- No tiene caso de que nos quedemos aquí.

No quiero que arruinen sus planes por mi culpa.- negó Alisse.- Quédense ustedes con sus amores, yo me regresaré sola.

De ninguna manera.- negó Lily.- No te voy a dejar sola. Me regreso a París contigo.

¿Estás segura?

Claro, no dejo a mis amigas solas cuando me necesitan.- sonrió Lily.- Además, no dejaré que choques mi coche.

Gracias, amiga.- Alisse puso cara de "hello con tu hello".

Y pues alguien tiene que encargarse de que no se metan en más líos.- Paola suspiró, resignada.- Así pues, yo también me regreso.

Qué buena amiga eres, de veras.- Lily también puso cara de "hello con tu hello".

Las tres amigas se dirigieron al sitio en donde Lily había estacionado su coche. Antes d subir al automóvil, Alisse le dirigió a la catedral un último vistazo...

Mientras tanto, adentro, las cosas ya se habían calmado un poco y la ceremonia se había reiniciado. Azumi se había alcanzado a dar cuenta de que Pierre había decidido presentarse de último momento y le sonrió con tristeza, y a ella le volvió la urticaria. Mientras el sacerdote hablaba, Azumi se rascaba los brazos y el cuello de forma desesperada. Taro estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, Alisse había creído en su mentira y se había presentado a la boda, y muy seguramente ahora que ella ya sabía la verdad lo iba a odiar por siempre...

¿Te sientes bien?.- preguntó Taro a Azumi, cuando la vio rascándose con desesperación.

No lo sé.- admitió Azumi.- Taro, creo que esto es...

Un error... .- completó Taro.- Lo sé...

Ambos se miraron con sorpresa, pero después se sonrieron y se tomaron de las manos.

Taro, te quiero mucho, pero no de esta manera.- dijo Azumi.

Eres importante para mí, pero no de la forma en como todos creen.- dijo Taro, a su vez.

No quiero casarme contigo.- dijeron ambos, al mismo tiempo.

El sacerdote miró a Genzo con gesto de duda. El portero se limitó a encogerse de hombros. Taro y Azumi le hicieron un gesto negativo con la cabeza, y sin soltarse de las manos, voltearon a ver a la multitud, sonrientes.

¡No nos vamos a casar!.- gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

Los presentes se quedaron atónitos con la declaración, pero más sorprendidos se vieron cuando Azumi soltó a Taro y se lanzó a los brazos de Pierre, el cual la abrazó y la besó, y cuando el padre de Azumi se le dejó ir a Taro para agarrarlo a golpes... Se hizo un gran escándalo, Genzo trató de defender a Taro, Azumi gritó que ella amaba a Pierre, mientras que él confesó que sus intenciones reales eran detener la boda, en fin, era un pandemónium completo, pero al menos Taro y Azumi ya no cometerían el error más grande de sus vidas...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pasaron algunos días. A Taro se le pasó la emoción de no haberse casado para dar paso al arrepentimiento por haber engañado a Alisse... Ella era lo mejor que le había pasado hasta ese momento... Genzo, para tratar de animar a su amigo, lo llevó a pasear por un pueblito pintoresco de la campiña francesa. Los dos se encontraban sentados en una banquita en la calle, ubicada delante de una tienda de ropa.

Me pasé de desgraciado, ¿no?.- suspiró Misaki.- Por haberla engañado...

¿Sigues pensando en ella?.- preguntó Genzo.

No puedo evitarlo.- comentó Taro.- La extraño... Sé que es absurdo, ya qu realmente no la conozco, pero es como si me hubiera enamorado a primera vista...

Te entiendo... .- suspiró Genzo.

Sin embargo, yo creo que ella no va a querer volver a verme jamás... .- musitó Taro.

Genzo no sabía si debía decirle a su amigo o no sobre que Alisse resultó ser amiga de Paola y de Lily. Si Taro realmente quería volver a ver a Alisse, bastaba con que Genzo lo llevara al departamento de su prima. En ese momento, unos maniquíes que estaban afuera de la tienda de ropa comenzaron a caerse por culpa de fuerte viento y la dueña del loca, una regordeta pelirroja zanahoria, se esforzaba por detenerlos. Genzo y Taro se levantaron inmediatamente a ayudar y metieron los maniquíes a la tienda.

Muchas gracias.- dijo la dueña, sonriente.- ¿Me ayudan a llevarlos a la bodega?

Por supuesto.- asintió Genzo.

A Taro le llamó la atención una libreta forrada de terciopelo rosado que estaba junto a la caja registradora. Mientras Genzo ayudaba a la dueña pelirroja, Misaki no resistió la tentación de leer la libreta. Hojeó varias páginas y llegó hasta una en donde estaba escrito un mensaje muy peculiar...

"_Gracias por permitir que mi loca amiga consiga ropa decente para no aparecer en paños menores ante su amado Taro. Atentamente, yo. P.D: Alisse Farfán ama a Taro Misaki"._

Taro se quedó impávido. ¿Alisse había estado ahí y había dejado ese mensaje? Eso quería decir que quizás ella lo quería...

¿Qué lees?.- preguntó Genzo en ese instante.

Mira.- Taro le enseñó a su amigo el mensaje.- Alisse estuvo aquí...

¿Qué piensas ahora?.- Genzo sonrió.

Que deseo, más que nada en el mundo, el volver a verla...

Eso, amigo mío.- Genzo se acomodó la gorra.- Se puede solucionar...

A varios cientos de kilómetros de ahí, Alisse regresaba a su departamento después de un arduo día de trabajo. Se encontraba decaída, aunque no lo quisiera reconocer, todo el asunto Taro Misaki la habían afectado mucho. Sin embargo, antes de llegar a su departamento, Alisse vio a Paola y a Lily sentadas en las escaleras de la entrada con Ken y Genzo. alisse no entendía nada...

Qué bueno que llegaste.- sonrió Lily.

Alguien te está esperando desde hace rato.- sonrió Paola.

¿Quién?.- preguntó Alisse.

Un pobre tonto enamorado.- respondió Taro, asomándose detrás de los otros cuatro.- Alisse, tengo que hablar contigo.

Alisse sintió que la rabia surgía en su interior. ¿Qué se estaba creyendo ese baboso? Primero la engañó y ahora que estaba casado iba a buscarla. ¡Y esas dos, Lily y Paola, le habían tendido una trampa! Alisse se dio la vuelta y echó a correr. Taro se fue tras ella, al tiempo que Lily, Genzo, Paola y Ken intercambiaban miradas.

¿Los seguimos?.- preguntó Lily.

¿Tú qué crees?.- gruñó Paola.

Alisse corrió por las calles, sin fijarse por donde iba. Taro se apresuró para darle alcance, no podía dejarla ir...

¡Alisse, espera!.- pidió Misaki.- ¡Por favor, espera!

¡Déjame en paz, desgraciado!.- gritó Alisse, sin detenerse.- ¿Qué quieres ahora? ¿Contarme acerca de lo bien que te fue en la luna de miel?

No me casé, Alisse.- dijo Taro, haciendo que ella se detuviera abruptamente.

¿Qué?

No me casé.

¿Por qué no?

Porque a ti es a quien quiero.- musitó Misaki.

Esto, sin embargo, hizo enojar mucho más a la chilena.

¿Qué soy, tu bufón o qué?.- gritó Alisse.- ¿Cómo quieres que te crea cuando me mentiste desde el primer momento en que te conocí? ¡Me hiciste viajar hasta Marsella para ir a tu boda!

Lo sé, y merezco que me odies por eso.- admitió Taro.- Pero es que entiende que esa noche en el bar yo ya estaba comprometido con la mujer con la que supuestamente amaba pero entonces me topé contigo, y al verte supe que todo era mentira, que no amaba a Azumi sino que solo podría amarte a ti por el resto de mi vida. ¿Cómo crees que me sentí en esos momentos? No tenía valor para romper el compromiso ni tampoco quería decirte que ya estaba por casarme...

Y supongo que eso justifica tus mentiras, ¿no?.- Alisse, sin saber por qué, se sentía menos molesta.

No, no las justifica..- negó Taro.- Por eso, te pido perdón, y que me concedas otra oportunidad. Te quiero, Alisse...

Ella no sabía que hacer. Realmente todo era una confusión terrible que los había llevado a los dos hasta ese punto... Misaki notó que Alisse había bajado sus defensas, así que se lo jugó el todo por el todo y besó a Alisse en los labios. Ella al principio se resistió, pero después se dejó llevar...

Si quieres que te perdone, tendrás que mejorar ese beso.- musitó Alisse, cuando se separaron.

¿No te gustó?.- inquirió Taro.

La verdad, no.- negó Alisse.- Estuvo muy simple.

¿Con que muy simple, eh?.- Taro aceptó el reto.

Ambos volvieron a besarse, esta vez con más pasión. Alisse le echó a él los brazos al cuello y Taro la tomó a ella por la cintura...

Escondidos detrás de un grupo de árboles, Genzo, Lily, Ken y Paola sonrieron e intercambiaron miradas. Genzo besó a Lily y Ken abrazó a Paola. Al final, parecía ser que las cosas habían resultado muy bien...

**Fin. **

**Notas:**

Este fic fue basado en la película "The sweetest thing", interpretada por Cameron Díaz, y con varias modificaciones hechas por mí, ya que si hubiera seguido fielmente la trama, este fic hubiera sido poco menos que lemon, jeje XD.

Olvidé decir que la canción que canturreó Lily en el capítulo pasado, la de "_Lindo, lindo, parpadean"_ es de la película de "Alicia en el País de las Maravillas".

Bueno, no sé si la catedral de Marsella tenga estilo barroco o neoclásico. Es más, ni siquiera sé si Marsella tiene o no una catedral... Ya, esto solo es un fic XD.

Ya saben, falta el epílogo.


	11. Epílogo

**Epílogo.**

El joven respiró profundamente y después sonrió.

¿Qué es lo que opino de Alisse Farfán?.- preguntó Taro.

Él se encontraba sentado frente a una cámara de televisión, en un cómodo sillón en un hermoso departamento ubicado en alguna parte de París.

Pues les diré qué opino de Alisse Farfán.- suspiró Taro.- Pienso, sinceramente, que es una payasa. O sea, la muy desgraciada hizo que me enamorara de ella a primera vista, después me estuvo acosando constantemente, lo que hizo que al final eso arruinara mi compromiso y terminara por no casarme con mi prometida, porque Alisse nunca abandonó mis pensamientos. Ah, no, claro que no lo hizo. Y por si eso fuera poco, después de que me diera cuenta de que la quería y regresé a buscarla, la mujer me dice que no beso bien. ¡Qué descaro!

Taro no se dio cuenta de que, mientras hablaba, un muñeco de trapo lo arremedaba a sus espaldas.

Ah, y me dice que si quiero salir con ella tengo que comprarle flores cada vez, y chocolates además.- continuó Misaki.- Y no cualquier tipo de chocolates, sino Ferrero Rocher ®. Y además no quiere que llegue tarde, que sea muy puntual y que bla, bla, blá...

Misaki, sin dejar de mirar a la cámara, agarró al muñeco y a la mano que lo manejaba y jaló a la dueña de ambas cosas. Alisse cayó en el regazo de él.

¡Deja de hablarle mal de mí a mis amigos!.- protestó Alisse.

Deja de manipularme.- rió Taro, besándole el cuello a la chica.

¡Oigan, contrólense, que esto no es película porno!.- gritó Lily, dejándose caer en el sillón a un lado de la pareja.

O al menos, inviten.- Genzo se dejó caer a un lado de Lily y la abrazó.

Ya se me hacía que tú no te podías quedar callado.- gruñó Paola, siendo arrastrada por Ken.

Vamos, ya no te quejes.- rió Ken, cayendo con Paola al otro lado de Taro y Alisse.- Mejor sonríele a la cámara.

Los seis comenzaron a reír y a discutir frente a la cámara. En el librero de madera de nogal que se encontraba detrás del sillón podían verse una serie de fotografías que definitivamente mostraban los más recientes hechos: En la primera de ésas fotos, se veía a Pierre y a Azumi sonriéndole a la cámara desde alguna hermosa playa de algún exótico país tropical; en la siguiente, Paola y Ken miraban a la cámara, muy sonrientes y abrazados, mientras que Genzo ponía cara de toro loco, Taro se reía a carcajadas y Lily y Alisse sostenían la cola del vestido de la novia (conste que dije la cola del vestido); en la siguiente, Genzo y Lily se besaban mientras que Alisse, Taro y Ken arrojaban arroz a los novios, aunque Paola traía en las manos una botella de Coca Cola ® a punto de explotar sobre los recién casados; y en la última de las fotografías, Taro aparecía cargando a Alisse mientras que Genzo, Lily, Ken y Paola sonreían en pose de modelos de revistas. Quizás ésta era la fotografía favorita de los Misaki-Farfán, la foto del día de su boda...

Tres bodas ya realizadas y una más en camino. Cuatro bodas y ningún funeral. Dentro de poco, las tres parejas viajarían a las Islas Canarias para la última boda, la de Pierre y Azumi, y así se completaría el ciclo.

Meme pasó aullando frente a la cámara, y Yotaro, el gato de Taro, la secundó. Los seis protagonistas de esta historia entendieron eso como que era hora de darle final a esta historia.

**Notas:**

Alisse Farfán es un personaje creado por Alisse.

Lily Del Valle es un personaje creado por Lily de Wakabayashi.

Paola Wakabayashi es un personaje creado por Tsuki.

Todos los personajes de Captain Tsubasa son creación y pertenecen a Yoichi Takahashi y Shuiesha ®.

Coca Cola y Ferrero Rocher son marcas registradas.

Este fic fue dedicado con mucho cariño a dos de las personas que más quiero y a quienes considero como dos de mis mejores amigas. Liss y Xime, gracias por enseñarme lo que es una amistad.

Éste fue el minuto cursi patrocinado por Pan Bimbo ®, el pan ideal para cortarse las venas.


End file.
